A Fresh Start
by sweetklaine
Summary: Blaine es una enfermera, llega a Lima saliendo de un mal matrimonio, está tratando de empezar una nueva vida para él y su hija. Kurt es un médico, y pelea sus propias batallas como padre soltero. El conocerse en una sala de emergencia a altas horas de la noche les puede proporcionar una curación mejor de la que ellos pensaron posible. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets. **

******N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

_**Capitulo 1**_

Blaine se sentó en la cama en un ataque de pánico repentino. No estaba seguro de que fue lo que lo había despertado o incluso donde estaba. A ciegas busco su teléfono en la mesa de noche y encontrar un espacio vacío que lo confundía aún más hasta que lo recordó. Nueva ciudad, nuevo departamento y sin muebles. Metió la mano en el costado del colchón de aire en busca de su teléfono y vio que eran las 2 am. Eso lo llevó de vuelta a su confusión original, que fue lo que lo había despertado a esa hora de la noche? Fue entonces cuando lo oyó de nuevo. Una pequeña voz rasposa diciendo, "¡Papá!"

Suspiró con pensar iba a ser otra noche sin sueño. Preocupado se puso de pie y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de al lado. "Que pasa, cariño?", le preguntó en voz baja mientras su hija de tres años acarició la mejilla de color rosa brillante en su mano. Se sentó en el saco de dormir de la princesa Jazmín y dijo dolorida: "Me duele la garganta. Y mi oído también!" Su corazón se derritió cuando ella empezó a temblar mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños. Le pasó los dedos por los rizos negros revoltosos y luego sintió la frente con el dorso de la mano. Frunció el ceño al sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel enrojecida. Siendo a la vez una enfermera y un padre experimentado le dijo que su temperatura era fácilmente llegaba a los 38, incluso sin el uso de un termómetro. Esto era bueno también, ya que no tenía ni idea en qué caja se escondía el termómetro.

"Ok, Addy. Vamos a ver que hacemos", le dijo Blaine mientras tomaba una remera con capucha de color rosa del gancho en la pared y se la puso sobre su cabeza. "A ver si puedes encontrar los zapatos. Te veré en la puerta, ¿ok?" Él la dejó suavemente sobre sus pies después de que ella asintió aun somnolienta y corrió a su cuarto a buscar su cartera y las llaves. Él todavía no había visitado; en realidad, la sala de emergencia donde se suponía que debía empezar a trabajar mañana. No hay tiempo como el presente...

**N/T:** Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. El link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Kurt se frotó los ojos mientras empujaba sus anteojos sobre la frente. Bostezaba ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la cafetera y gemía de frustración al encontrarla vacía. Estos dos turnos lo estaban matando. Ya no era un niño. Los días en que la escuela de medicina y la residencia donde él parecía tener energía ilimitada habían quedado atrás. Hoy eran días con por lo menos nueve horas de sueño lo que necesitaba.

"Dr. Hummel?" Kurt se volvió a encontrar a la enfermera del turno noche sosteniendo un gráfico con una simpática sonrisa en su rostro. "Hay otro paciente en la sala de seis. Parece una infección de oído y posiblemente estreptococo. El papá dice que hay una historial de infecciones del oído."

"Gracias, Lisa. ¿ Le practicaron ya un cultivo de garganta?", preguntó Kurt, mientras hojeaba rápidamente el registro medico, después de ponerse los anteojos.

"Todavía no, estaba esperando a su decisión antes de proseguir", dijo Lisa

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala de descanso. "Vamos, consigamos ese hisopado. Confío en tu juicio si piensa que se parece a estreptocócica."

Terminó de leer la información que tenía en la mano rápidamente mientras se dirigía en dirección a la sala de examen. La niña de tres años, tenía una temperatura de 39,2°; veía un largo historial de las infecciones de oído, como de los estreptococos en alguien tan joven. ¿Qué fue eso? Se detuvo un momento con las cejas levantadas interesado en leer la siguiente de información. "Responsable: Blaine Anderson, padre." Ninguna madre o pareja en la lista. No era frecuente que eso pasara. Padres solteros. Padres solteros que sepan llenar los formularios del hospital con un conocimiento completo de la historia médica de su hijo. Sentía un inexplicable aumento de entusiasmo ante la idea de conocer a este hombre, pero luego rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del pensamiento. No es como si pudiera entablar una amistad o algo así, que estaba tratando con un paciente. Era bueno saber que no estaba solo. A veces se sentía como si fuera el único padre soltero ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

… … …

_**Capitulo 3**_

Kurt entró en la habitación con su una sonrisa y su habitual confianza, pero casi tropezó con sus propios pies cuando vio lo que había en esa habitación delante de él._ (Santo infierno, este hombre es precioso!)_Menos mal que el otro hombre estaba demasiado ocupado quejándose sobre su niña, para prestarle atención al médico. Este rápidamente se estabilizó y recuperó la compostura.

"Bueno, Hola, Adelaida! He oído que no te sientes muy bien. Soy el Dr. Hummel. Vamos a hacer que te sientas mejor muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt hizo todo lo posible para ocultar los pensamientos que estaban surgiendo en su interior, como si fuera un chico de secundaria; por el hombre de pie junto a él, intento centrarse en cambio en su pequeño paciente.

"Addy", la niña dijo con voz ronca mientras le daba a Kurt una sonrisa débil.

"Lo siento?" Kurt ladeó la cabeza en confusión pensando que había entendido mal.

"La llamamos Addy," completo Blaine "Guardo el Adelaida cuando ella está en un gran problema." La niña se rió en voz baja a las burlas de su padre.

Kurt sonrió a la interacción. "Bueno, entonces, Addy ¿Puedo ver tus oídos y tu garganta?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza educadamente y cumplió con ninguna queja. Apenas siquiera un gemido cuando Lisa llegó a obtener el cultivo de garganta. Kurt estaba muy impresionado realmente. Los pacientes adultos que se quejaban más.

Después de entregar Addy una paleta como una recompensa por ser tan buena se volvió hacia Blaine. "Bueno, definitivamente hay una infección en el oído derecho y un poco de líquido en el izquierdo. Ya veremos dentro de un momento lo que nos dice la prueba de estreptococos, pero no me sorprendería si no se trata de eso también. Vamos a conseguir su comienzo el ... "

"Cefalexina" Blaine interrumpió con la marca de antibiótico. "Ella ha desarrollado una resistencia a la amoxicilina y simplemente no se le corta más. Vamos a necesitar una remisión a un ORL local también supongo." Blaine suspiró con frustración mientras pasaba sus dedos por los rizos enmarañados.

Kurt levantó una ceja, le tendió su talonario de recetas y la lapicera como una ofrenda. "¿Le gustaría tomar mi relevo?", preguntó burlonamente.

Blaine se detuvo y miró al médico a los ojos por primera vez, se empezaba a sonrojar de vergüenza. "Lo siento mucho! Yo no quiero sonar tan presuntuoso. Es que ya hemos pasado por esto antes y yo soy enfermera, así que estoy familiarizado con el tema." Termino diciendo mientras se encogía de hombros como disculpándose, esperando de que no hubiera ofendido por completo al hombre que tenía delante. Blaine había trabajado con más de un médico en el pasado, cuya arrogancia les hizo desdeñar completamente a cualquier enfermera o paciente que expresaran su opinión sobre el diagnóstico y opciones de tratamiento. No importa, Blaine estaba actualmente al tanto del tema y lo más probable es que tenga que trabajar con este hombre en el futuro.

Al parecer, ese no fue el caso doctor, sin embargo; Kurt sólo le lanzó una sonrisa ganadora. "Por favor no te lamentes. Sólo estaba bromeando. Debería saber mejor de que se tratar, antes de burlarme de un padre somnoliento. Dios sabe que he estado allí", dijo él amablemente. "Cefalexina será, yyyyy aquí es la derivación medica para el ORL pediátrica en el Lima Memorial. Tienes toda la razón. Con su historia de ambos oídos y la amigdalectomía es una posibilidad." Kurt le entregó las dos hojas de papel antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre el mostrador con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Así que, una enfermero no? Buscando trabajo? En el último mes hemos perdido a tres enfermeras diferentes por la licencia de maternidad. Estamos bastante corto de personal por el momento". Kurt trataba desesperadamente de sonar más bien amable y que coqueto. Dejando de lado el hecho de que sería totalmente no profesional, este tipo tenía que ser heterosexual y no sería probablemente bienvenido los avances que podría estar haciendo otro tipo. Kurt había llegado a creer, que era el único papá gay en todo Ohio; o por lo menos eso creía.

"Uh, la verdad es que comienzo a trabajar acá mañana. En algo así como..." gimió Blaine mientras miraba su reloj, "en cuatro horas".

"De verdad?!", exclamó Kurt. "Bueno, déjame ser el primero en darte la bienvenida" Kurt le tendió la mano, que el hombre más petiso apretó calurosamente. "Mi nombre es Kurt. Espero con ansias trabajar con su evidente talento."

_(Lo que demonios! Enfríate un poco! Él te va a demandar por acoso sexual!)_Kurt intentó seguir la frase con una expresión indiferente, para parecer menos escalofriante, pero terminó como una especie de mueca. Kurt era realmente malo para parecer indiferente.

Blaine, sin embargo, parecía halagado y no ofendido por el comentario. Tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos, dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, se volvió hacia el doctor con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Soy Blaine ... y gracias! Me alegro de venir, por lo menos conociendo a una persona!"

Lisa eligió ese preciso momento para golpear ligeramente en la puerta antes de ingresar, diciendo: "La prueba de estreptococos dio como resultado un fuerte positivo, el Dr. Hummel."

Kurt le dio las gracias cuando salió y se volvió hacia Blaine mientras se apartó del mostrador. "Puede conseguir el medicamento en la farmacia del hospital. A esta hora de la noche deberías entrar y tener ninguna espera. Llegar a casa y dormir un poco antes de tener que estar de vuelta aquí", sugirió él con una mirada comprensiva.

"Parece que Addy empieza a sentirse mejor". Kurt le dio unas palmaditas a la niña pequeña en el brazo mientras ella asintió adormilada antes de apoyar su cabecita en el hombro de su padre.

Blaine le dio las gracias, mientras sostenía con la punta del pie la puerta abierta y llevaba en sus brazos a la niña. Se detuvo y se volvió cuando Kurt le habló una vez más. "Um, me disculpo si esto es inusual y sobretodo no es asunto mío, pero ¿cómo se va a manejar el trabajo de mañana con su hija enferma? Estoy seguro de que la guardería está fuera de la cuestión, ya que lo que tiene es contagioso para las próximas 24 horas y no pude dejar de notar que usted es el único padre que aparece en sus formularios médicos ... " Kurt se apagó sin convicción y se mordió el labio. Bueno, si él no parecía espeluznante antes, ciertamente lo parecía ahora. _(Caray, conozco a un tipo durante 20 minutos y luego admití que leí toda su información personal de la planilla médica. Acosador?)_

Blaine lo miró por un momento nervioso y Kurt empezó a sacar lo mejor de él, totalmente convencido de que se había pasado la parte extraña. El doctor estaba muy aliviado de oír las siguientes palabras de la boca del hombre de pelo rizado. "Oh, wow! Gracias. Eso ni siquiera se me ocurrió todavía. Estoy tan agotado que con la mudanza y la niña enferma. Y sí, soy yo", concluyó Blaine en voz baja, casi como si estuviera se estuviera recordando a sí mismo la verdad de los hechos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de frustración tratando de pensar en sus opciones.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que ahora conoces a alguien con un poco de ayuda aquí en Lima Memorial", bromeó Kurt con un guiño. Tuvo un momento de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sin pensarlo. _(Dios! Manténgalo en los pantalones!)_Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente continuó en lo que esperaba fuera un tono mucho más profesional "Ve a buscar sus medicinas. Vete a casa y ambos a dormir, lo necesitan. Tú no vas a ser de mucha utilidad aquí si te enfermas. Voy a dejar que la Jefa de enfermería sepa lo que está pasando y se aseguré de que su turno para mañana este cubierto. ¿Trabaja usted el día siguiente? "

Blaine miró al hombre de cabello castaño en un leve estado de shock. No esperaba este tipo de bondad. Ningún médico en su antiguo hospital en Columbus alguna vez se preocupaba por esas cosas. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente incapaz de encontrar palabras.

"Genial. Su hija debe estar lo suficientemente bien para entonces y podrá estar al cuidado de otra persona. Solo llama a mi oficina si ese no es el caso. También que puedo volver a verla si ella no está mejorando y arreglar nuevamente su horario si es necesario" Kurt deslizó su tarjeta de presentación que contiene la línea directa a su teléfono de la oficina en la parte de atrás escribió el numero de su celular junto con el de Enfermería.

Después de aceptar la tarjeta de Blaine finalmente encontró su voz otra vez: "Yo, wow, eso es muy amable de tu parte, tú realmente no tienes que hacerte cargo de todos estos problemas." Estaba mirando a Kurt extrañamente ahora, y el médico estaba seguro de que el coqueteo no intencional que había hecho esa noche había sido reconocido por el otro.

"Hey, personal de urgencias tienen que apoyarse ¿no?" Kurt mentalmente se inició por última vez antes de agacharse rápidamente fuera de la habitación con un "Te estaré viendo!" Apenas reconoció respuesta de Blaine, "¡Por supuesto! Gracias de nuevo!" Se dirigió directamente a la sala de descanso, donde rápidamente se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente se golpeó la cabeza varias veces. Ok, ¿dónde estaba el profesional maduro que normalmente tenía todo bajo control, y porque salía a la luz el chico de secundaria emocionalmente inmaduros? Claro, el tipo parecía realmente agradable, obviamente era un padre maravilloso y para rematarla era adorablemente atractivo con esos rizos locos, pero eso no impidió a Kurt comérselo con los ojos y coquetear cada vez que podía. No sólo tienen que trabajar juntos, las posibilidades de que en realidad el sea gay de todos modos eran de escasas a nulas. Se limitaba a ignorar la atracción. _Sí, no hay problema_.

Estaba jodido.

… … …

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? Me fascina son tan dulces que provocan caries!... y eso que apenas es la introducción….

Tratare de subir aunque sea, un capitulo por semana.

El link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Blaine se despertó con el sonido de su alarma lunes por la mañana sintiéndose más descansado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se estiró lujosamente mientras pensaba lo que iba hacer en esa semana. Bueno, tal vez lujo no era exactamente la palabra. Todavía estaba durmiendo en un maldito colchón de aire. El primer punto de su lista de tareas, además de hacer las compras era conseguir realmente algunos muebles. Sintiendo una repentina oleada de la energía y alegría que salió de la cama e hizo su modificación del "mago de Oz", fue por el pasillo hasta la sala para encontrar una libreta y un bolígrafo, empezando a enumerar algunas de las cosas que necesitaría comprar. Mordió en el extremo de la pluma cuidadosamente dejándose caer en la silla con forma de pelotita púrpura de Addy, la unica pieza de mobiliario real de la casa, empezando a considerar todos los elementos que necesitan.

Básicamente estaba empezando de cero. Él escribió la palabra "Un Nuevo Comienzo" en la parte superior de la página en letras de mayúsculas y comenzó a enumerar las cosas metódicamente por cada habitación. Supuso que debería estar triste o por lo menos mirar hacia atrás con cierta nostalgia al pensar en seguir adelante, pero él no se atrevía a sentirse de esa manera. Es cierto que había empacado solo las cosas de Addy, la semana pasada después de la gran pelea y simplemente dejó a su marido mientras éste estaba en el trabajo, pero la verdad es que las cosas habían terminado hacía un tiempo. Se sentía aliviado. En algún nivel Blaine sabía que Alex sólo había sido una carga. Él había hecho caso omiso de esa sensación persistente en la boca del estómago desde el día de su boda, creyendo que eran nervios que iban y venían. Blaine también se había convencido de que el hecho de que ser tan diferentes, los sacaba de quicio, diciéndose que eran un caso en el cual los opuestos se atraen. Sólo que no se supone que vas a rodar tus ojos cuando besas con amor a tu pareja, y vivir de todos modos, como… ¿felices para siempre? Él y Alex sólo peleaban y después uno u otro acaban durmiendo en el sofá. Estaba seguro de que se habían amado entre sí de alguna manera, al menos al principio; pero ahora sólo se sintió contento de que todo había terminado. ¿Cómo podía sentirse diferente después de todo lo que se habían dicho y hecho?

Blaine curvo la boca en una mueca cuando recordó todas las acusaciones que lo lastimaron saliendo de la boca de su marido durante los últimos cinco años. Eran muchas mas las acusaciones de engaño que Blaine podía contar, y si bien nunca fueron ciertas, en algún punto a Blaine le hubiese gustado haberlo engañado, simplemente por despecho. Sin embargo, él no podía. Simplemente no era así. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que las acusaciones eran simplemente ridículas como "Estás celoso de mi carrera", cuando Blaine cuestionaba las largas horas en la oficina y; por supuesto, como olvidar el favorito de Alex: "¡No queres que yo sea feliz!", cada vez que se ponían de acuerdo en nada.

El mayor daño; sin embargo, fue una tranquila declaración por parte de Alex en lugar de una acusación. Salió de la nada cuando Blaine realidad pensaba que estaban teniendo una de sus mejores días. Blaine había estado feliz, comentándole a su marido sobre los preescolares para Addy y la investigación que había hecho sobre ellos, ese día. Al principio, Alex había escuchado y asintió con la cabeza en los momentos correctos mientras escribía en su portátil. Después de recibir una alerta en su teléfono, se puso de pie e interrumpió el monólogo de Blaine, con una palmada en la pierna y un: "¿Sabes qué, cariño?; seguí adelante y elegí lo que quieras. Realmente, no me importa mucho acerca de estas cosas; de todos modos, ella es tu hija". Alex no tenía la intención de lastimarlo. Irónicamente, fue por eso lo que más lo lastimo. Era entendible, Blaine había sido quien realmente empujado la idea de un hijo, sabiendo que era lo que siempre había querido. Vale decir también, que era el padre biológico de Adelaida, en el proceso de subrogación; ya que Alex otra vez, y como era de esperar, se había comportado de manera indiferente. Blaine sabía que las señales estaban ahí y siempre habían estado desde el principio. Había querido esa felicidad de cuentos de hadas tanto, que él mismo había alejado o simplemente no escuchado, todas las dudas. Blaine asintió en silencio y forzó una sonrisa mientras Alex se iba hablando por teléfono con un socio de negocios. La realidad finalmente lo golpeo en ese momento, Blaine muy en el fondo sabía que todo había terminado. Él no quería una vida así. No quería que Addy tuviera una vida así... así que cuando las cosas se intensificaron en la gran pelea, una semana después, Blaine decidió que ya era suficiente. Él se fue y llevándose a su hija con él.

Su ensoñación se vio interrumpida cuando un pequeño cuerpo caliente vestido con un pijama princesa saltó a su regazo y lo tiró hacia atrás en la silla de pelotita.

"Buenos días, mi amor, veo que obviamente te estas sintiendo mejor". Blaine le sonrió a su hija feliz mientras le hacia una coleta rizada.

"Sip. ¡El médico me hizo mejor! Mi panza está hambrienta de Poptarts (1)", dijo ella con una mirada de esperanza. Poptarts eran técnicamente una comida de fin de semana, pero estaba obviamente con la esperanza de jugar con las emociones de su padre. Incluso a su corta edad Addy había captado rápidamente el hecho de que su papá estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quería cuando estaba enferma.

"Tu panza está de buenas, princesa. Normalmente no comes poptarts durante la semana, como bien sabes, pero ya que básicamente es el único alimento en la casa..." Blaine la levanto en el aire mientras se levantaba, provocando grandes risas.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, estaba esperando en la puerta vestido con su propia mochila negra sobre el hombro y la mochila de Addy colgando de sus dedos. "Adelaida Joy ¡Date prisa! Son casi las seis y media, tengo que llevarte a la nueva guardería y estar en mi trabajo a las siete".

"¿Dónde voy, papá?" Addy arrastró a su padre por la puerta contoneándose un poco torpe con sus zapatos colocados en el pie equivocado.

"Um," Blaine miro a un costado lateral del bolsillo de la mochila, en donde había escrito con anterioridad el nombre y la dirección, "Guardería de Hudmel. Nombre de la Señora es Carole". Se agachó para acomodar los zapatos en el pie correcto y limpiar las migajas de Poptart de la cara. Se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada escéptica de la niña. Rodo sus ojos, por aquella mirada que estaba demasiado adulta para la cara de la niña. "Ya sé, yo creo que es un nombre raro también, pero el tío Jeff dice que es el mejor lugar. Recuerda que Elise estará allí para jugar, también". El rostro de Addy se iluminó, demostrando el típico cambio de estado de ánimo de un niño, ella agarró los dedos de su padre con fuerza mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. Ambos tenían la intención empezar de la mejor manera ese primer día

.**… … …**

**(1) Poptarts: **es el nombre con que se le conoce a unas tartas planas, rectangulares y prehorneadas hechas por la compañía Kellog's. Las PopTarts contienen un relleno dulce sellado entre dos capas de masa. Algunas vienen glaseadas

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Que les pareció? No les da lastima Blaine?

Aprovechando que tengo unas mini vacaciones, adelante las traducciones...

El link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

**N/T:** Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, seguidores y favoritos! Así dan ganas de seguir traduciendo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

Kurt hizo una pausa mientras esperaba a Elliott, para acompañarlo a la casa de su padre y de Carole. "¿Vienes perezoso?", bromeó Kurt a su hijo. El niño de tres años le sonrió a su padre y simplemente extendió su pequeña mano en respuesta. Kurt agarró los dedos con fuerza entre las suyas y acompaño al niño a través de la puerta principal.

"¡Estamos aquí!" Kurt sonrió mientras su madrastra entró corriendo en la habitación tirando de un cepillándose por el pelo por última vez.

"¡Ese es mi niño!" Carole exclamó mientras se balanceaba Elliott en sus brazos. Kurt se inclinó sobre la cabeza de su hijo para saludar a Carole con un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás ésta mañana, cariño?" Kurt se dio cuenta después de un momento que la pregunta iba dirigida en realidad a él en lugar de su hijo.

"Estoy bien", respondió con una sonrisa tensa al entender exactamente el por qué de la pregunta, y no quería hablar de ello. Se acomodó en una silla y llamo a Elliott con el fin de atar los cordones de las zapatillas del Rayo McQueen.

Carole se mordió el labio indecisa por un momento y luego se instaló una mano sobre el hombro de su hijastro de darle un apretón. "Te quiero, cariño", besando la parte superior de su cabeza, "usted es un padre increíble, ¿lo ya sabes?"

Kurt levantó la mano agarrando la de su madrastra, le apretó la mano una sonrisa, esta realidad genuina

"No, tú la tienes"

"Ha! Atrapada!"

"No es justo! El juego de la mancha no es así ", puso mala cara un hilo de voz.

"Micah, Elise, no es un poco pronto para empezar con los combates. ¿Podemos al menos entrar y dar los buenos días a Carole primero?" La voz de Jeff llamó desde el porche mientras abría la puerta. Kurt y Carole sonrieron el uno al otro a través de las travesuras de los niños y se levantó para saludar a todos.

Micah y Elise, ambos de cuatro años, tropezaron con la puerta, tiraron las bolsas en el banco en el vestíbulo y, simultáneamente, gritaron un "Hola Carole!" para luego caer al suelo de la sala de estar mientras miraban dibujitos animados.

"Sólo media hora y luego vamos a jugar en el patio" Carole les recordó con cariño dándoles unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente antes de perderse en el show.

"Juro, que están luchando o bien actuando de forma idéntica. Uno pensaría que eran gemelos o algo así" Jeff negó con la cabeza a su hija.

"Eso sería una hazaña ya que ni siquiera están relacionados", sonrió Wes mientras besaba la mejilla de Carole en el saludo antes de comprobar la bolsa de Micah para asegurarse de que todo estaba allí. "Ok, me tengo que ir. Reunión temprano de la Junta. Adiós, cariño!"

"Adiós, papá!"

"Ni siquiera una mirada lejos de la televisión!" Wes agarró el pecho simulando angustia. Los demás se rieron y agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida cuando salió por la puerta principal.

"Hey Finn," se escucho a Wes saludo desde la puerta principal. Una cabeza pequeña y oscura se precipitó en la habitación y pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor de las piernas de Carole con una exclamación de "abuela, abuela, abuela!"

"Hola sol!" Carole sonrió cuando envolvió en sus propios brazos a la niña de cinco años.

"Dile a la abuela y el tío Kurt nuestra gran noticia, Hailey," dijo Finn dándole instrucciones a la niña tratando de esconder una emoción mal disimulada.

"Vamos a tener dos hermanos bebés en vez de uno!" Hailey exclamo bailando alrededor de la habitación con algunos movimientos de tomas bien ensayadas.

Tan pronto como la noticia salió se hizo un silencio, luego todo el mundo parecía moverse y hablar a la vez. La sala estalló en una confusión, lleno de abrazos y palabras de felicitación.

"¿Hola?" Una voz vacilante habló desde el vestíbulo. Todos se volvieron a encontrar a un hombre de pelo rizado de pie en la puerta con una adorable niña con trenzas en sus brazos, aferrándose con nerviosismo a su cuello. "Siento haber entrado, pero nadie me oyó llamar y la puerta estaba abierta... "

"Blainey!" Jeff interrumpió arrojándose a su amigo.

"Es bueno verte de Jeff", dijo sonriendo Blaine mientras abrazaba a su amigo con su brazo libre.

"Tío Jeff!" Addy estaba encantada de ver a alguien más que conocía ya que tendía a ser una niña tímida. Jeff la tomó en sus brazos y alargó la mano hacia fuera para Elliott, el único hijo que queda con los adultos por ahora, ya que Hailey se había ido a dibujar a la sala de estar con los sonidos de Phineas y Ferb de fondo. Elliott saltó desde su posición actual en los brazos de su tío Finn y tomó la mano de Jeff.

"Aquí cariño, te voy a presentar a los otros Rugrats. Este es Elliott, ustedes tienen la misma edad. Él es el mejor!" Jeff dijo en un susurro. Los dos niños de tres años se reían mientras se agitaban al saludar a los demás.

"Hey!" Elise se sentó mirando ofendida. Ella gritó con entusiasmo, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de su joven amiga y le extendió los brazos para compartir un abrazo.

"Ahora que tengo su atención... Todo el mundo, venga aquí y conozca a Addy," llamó a Jeff guiñándole un ojo a su hija y tirando de ella para besarla en la mejilla.

Blaine sonrió mientras veía a Addy aclimatarse tan rápidamente a su nuevo entorno. Se volvió hacia los otros adultos como la mujer ligeramente mayor con un corte de pelo corto con estilo se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

"Hola Blaine. Soy Carole. Es un placer conocerte, tú tienes una hija que parece absolutamente encantadora. Ella va a encajar bien aquí", concluyó ella con gusto. Blaine le dio las gracias, sintiendo ya que esta fue una de las mejores decisiones que había hecho últimamente. "Sé que te tienes que ir a trabajar ahora mismo. Sólo déjame agarrar los formularios de consentimiento básicos para que firmes y podemos imaginar todo lo demás cuando vengas a recogerla. Estoy que salís al mismo tiempo que mi hijo, ya que los dos trabajan en el mismo lugar". Cuando Blaine se limitó a mirarla confundido que ella exclamó: "Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales?. Blaine, este es mi hijo, Kurt. Él es un médico en Lima Memorial también."

Kurt se levantó de su asiento en la silla de la cocina que estaba un poco por detrás de su hermano, previamente escondido de la vista del enfermero. "Hola de nuevo, Blaine."

"Dr. Hummel!"

El resto de los adultos vieron la mueca que hizo Kurt y vieron como la cara de sorpresa de Blaine rápidamente se convirtió en placer cuando los dos poco a poco se reunieron en el centro para darse la mano. Finn miró a su madre con una ceja levantada, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras entraba en su oficina para agarrar los papeles. Cualquier persona que hizo que su hijastro sonreía como que estaba bien en su libro.

(Así que este es el amigo gay Jeff me había hablado!) Por alguna razón, Kurt había tenido la impresión de que el hombre había estado casado. Wow, ¡su día había mejorado enormemente!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? Son cortitos lo se! Pero no tienen desperdicio…

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

N/T: Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, seguidores y favoritos! Muchas Gracias!

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

En el momento en que Jeff notó la química entre sus dos amigos, se colgó de un brazo en torno a los dos y ninguno habla demasiado sutil. "Así que, ¿yendo al mismo lugar? Ustedes deberían viajar juntos. Ahorrarían gasolina y dejarían una huella de carbono menos y bla bla bla" Sin siquiera darse cuenta, los dos hombres habían sido dirigidos en dirección a la puerta principal. "Ok, bueno, no queremos que el médico y el enfermero favorito de Lima lleguen tarde. ¡Vayan a salvar vidas chicos!" Se encontraron en el porche con la puerta cerrándose tras ellos antes de notarlo.

"¡Espera!" Kurt empujo la puerta antes de que se cierre, mirando a Jeff como si estuviera loco... porque en algún punto él lo estaba. "¿Puedo al menos despedirme de mi hijo antes de que me saques de la casa de mi familia?" Jeff al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por un momento.

_(Espere. ¿Qué?)_ Blaine miró a Kurt con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el médico acababa de decir. De la nada se acordó de algo que por estar demasiado distraído no le presto atención la noche del viernes. Algo que Kurt había dicho "sobre saber lo que se siente al ser uno de los padres soltero". De repente tenía sentido en cuanto a por qué estaba en la guardería esa mañana. Blaine había asumido, que se trataba simplemente de ver a su familia. También había estado bastante seguro de que este hombre no era heterosexual, si su radar gay estaba en lo cierto, y eso era siempre. Todo, desde su increíble sentido de la moda, de la forma en que había mirado discretamente Blaine de arriba a abajo cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando, cuando se estaba registrando. Además, no era sólo eso. Ahora descubre que tiene un hijo también. O era realmente era heterosexual _(Tengo que ser honesto, no lo veo como una opción real.)_ o está en una relación con alguien. ¿Por qué de repente Blaine experimento esa sensación de hundimiento, de decepción en la boca del estómago? No es como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Por amor de Dios, acababa de dejar a su marido a menos de una semana. _(En el hombre de Dios! Se iban a ir juntos!)_

Ambos hombres volvieron a entrar para abrazar a sus hijos en señal de despedida antes de irse a trabajar. Blaine miro a Kurt interactuar con Elliott, no podía dejar de notar algo un diferente en el niño. El pequeño niño era innegablemente adorable con pecas a través de la nariz y esos grandes ojos azules enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. Él era increíblemente cortés y bien educado, sobre todo en comparación con el comportamiento escandaloso de Micah y Elise; parecía realmente feliz en su pequeño mundo. No podía asegurar que era hasta que sin querer oyó a Kurt hablando con su hijo mientras Blaine se acurrucaba con Addy.

"¿Tenes al bebé oso pardo para dormir la siesta?" El pequeño guiño un ojo.

"Recuerda decirle a la abuela cuando necesitas ir al baño." Otro gesto de asentimiento.

"¿Sabes que Te quiero, verdad?" Un guiño con una sonrisa.

"¿Amas a tu papá?" Kurt pretendía hacer pucheros para que el niño lo abrazara. Arrojo sus pequeños brazos al cuello de su padre, acompañados de otra sonrisa y un guiño final.

Eso fue todo. El niño aún no había dicho una palabra. Después de la preocupación momentánea, Blaine se encogió de hombros pensando que Elliott se estaba sintiendo tranquilo esa mañana. En realidad, solo había estado con el chico algo así como 10 minutos.

Kurt se puso de pie junto a la puerta, esperando al otro hombre expectante. Blaine había puesto en libertad rápidamente a su hija y tomo un momento para saludar a Elliott a su paso. El muchacho le devolvió el saludo con timidez antes de agacharse detrás de la pierna de su abuela.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de la huella de carbono y toda esa mierda?", Jeff expresó de manera tan elocuente." Kurt había abierto la puerta del lado del pasajero de su camioneta, logrando sacar una graciosa reverencia burlona en el proceso.

"Si estamos realmente preocupados por la huella de carbono deberíamos utilizar mi Prius, pero viendo que no sabes el camino todavía, estoy mas que feliz de mostrártelo", y Blaine se deslizo en el asiento.

Kurt cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y comenzó a saltar _(Oh mi dios, Estoy saltando! ¿Qué tan gay soy?!)_ dirigiéndose hacia el lado del conductor. Todos los pensamientos del fin de semana anterior sobre olvidar su atracción se fueron por la ventana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba completamente feliz mientras se dirigía a su trabajo la mañana de lunes.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

El auto de Kurt, Toyota Prius:

img. actualidadmotor wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/05/2012-Toyota-Prius-V-550. jpg

El link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

Blaine miró su reloj con impaciencia mientras él y Addy se sentaban en la sala de espera del consultorio del Dr. Greenberg. Era su hora del almuerzo y él le había avisado a Carole que iría a recoger a su hija y llevarla de vuelta, para su cita con el especialista en oído, nariz y garganta. Kurt pasó a salir del trabajo temprano ese día y se había ofrecido amablemente a tomar Addy llevarla con Carole ya que se dirigía para allá para recoger Elliott.

La sola idea del castaño médico trajo una sonrisa a los labios vertiginoso de Blaine. Pensó en la última semana y cómo parecía que se habían convertido en mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana. Su conversación favorita, lejos, había pasado aquel primer día mientras viajaban juntos al trabajo.

_"Así que, ¿Elliott tiene una mamá u otro… papá?" Blaine pregunto sin preámbulos, pensando que era justo ya que Kurt sabía que era papá soltero._

_"Mm, no," Kurt se rió una vez que había superado su sorpresa frente a la audacia de Blaine. "Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto; tiene una madre, en el sentido biológico. Soy solo su padre. Solo yo."_

_Hubo un silencio mientras Blaine digería la información_

_"Sólo para que conste" Kurt había mirado al otro hombre por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió ligeramente, "Si hubiera otro padre en la vida de Elliott, dalo por hecho que sería hombre."_

_"Genial". (Oh mi dulce Versace! ¿Yo dije eso en voz alta!) A juzgar por la expresión de Kurt, estaba atrapado en algún lugar entre la diversión y la incredulidad. Estaba adivinando cual._

_"Quiero decir, es genial para vos." (Oh, Dios! Eso definitivamente no lo mejoro. Nota mental: golpear mi cabeza contra la pared una vez que este solo)._

_Blaine estaba respirando profundamente, y se dio cuenta de que Kurt había dejado de disimular y se reía de él abiertamente. Blaine, sonrió ante su propia ridiculez, diciendo simplemente: "Yo también soy gay"._

_"En realidad, ya lo sabía" dijo Kurt tranquilamente con otra mirada de soslayo._

_Blaine lo miro con sorpresa. No es que le importara en absoluto, por supuesto. Ya había salido del closet hacia tiempo y estaba orgulloso de serlo. Era sólo que por lo general, no era del tipo que tenía el cartel en la frente._

_"Jeff nos contó un poco sobre vos" Kurt había suministrado esa información cuando notó la sorpresa del otro hombre._

_"Espero que sólo halla dicho las cosas buenas?"_

_"Nunca lo voy a decir..."_

"Adelaida Anderson," llamo la recepcionista, sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

Tomando la mano de su hija entre las suyas mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador de recepción.

"A través de la puerta de la izquierda. Ellos te muestran dónde ir una vez que estás dentro", instruyó a la recepcionista sin levantar la vista.

Recogió a Addy en sus brazos, entró en la oficina. Ella se acurrucó en el hombro de Blaine, sabiendo que sus nervios estaban sacando probablemente, no lo mejor de ella. La brusquedad de la recepcionista no había ayudado, tampoco. Adelaida se apago un poco, ella era como una mujer mayor, sorprendentemente sensible ante las emociones y las actitudes de quienes la rodeaban. Que alguien más haya estado feliz podría hacer que la chica sea feliz, mientras que una palabra inoportuna de crítica o simplemente una mala actitud podía hacer que su espíritu se desplome. Se le rompía el corazón verla así, a veces, sólo quería que su niña se mantuviera joven y este libre de preocupaciones. Oh, bueno, eso era parte de ser padre. No se puede cambiar a su hijo. Simplemente se los ama por lo que son y se los orienta lo mejor que se pueda.

"Por aquí, Sr. Anderson!" Un alegre asistente médico los llamó de la sala más cercana examen.

"¿Cómo estás esta mañana hermosa?!" Blaine vio que Addy se relajo visiblemente en sus brazos ante la amabilidad de la joven. Addy contesto un pequeño "Genial!" Dirigiéndose a la mesa de examen con la ayuda de su padre.

"El médico estará en breve." Con una sonrisa la muchacha cerró la puerta dejando a la pequeña familia solos.

Fiel a su palabra el doctor entró en la habitación un minuto después. Gráfico en mano, sonrió como saludando e inmediatamente comenzó a charlar con la niña hasta que se sintiera cómoda. Su examen parecía el de un payaso en una fiesta de cumpleaños en vez de un examen médico. Lo que incluía a un pato de goma apoyado sobre el extremo de su mesa examinadora, con la cara cubierta de etiquetas, haciendo todo tipo de muecas y ver si Addy podía imitarlo mientras que finalmente pretendiendo viajar y aterrizar sorprendentemente elegante girando su silla. Al final, Addy estaba tan a gusto y se reía tan fuerte que Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que ella se había olvidado de que estaba en un hospital.

"Muy bien, mi querida Addy. Al lado hay una sala de juegos con un montón de juguetes divertidos y libros. También hay un espejo para que pueda practicar haciendo esas caras locas", dijo el Dr. Greenberg a la niña con una sonrisa. "Si está bien con su papá, Marcy le llevará allí ahora." Ante esto, la asistente médico asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le tendió la mano a la niña. Después de recibir las miradas de los tres Blaine asintió rápidamente.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación, el médico se volvió hacia Blaine. "Bien, Sr. Anderson, por lo que puedo ver mi opinión y de la que estoy muy cómodo, es dejar las amígdalas dónde están por el momento. Han sido unos buenos seis meses desde la última vez que ha tenido estreptococos y un caso más, no es suficiente por lo que mí refiere. Si vuelve a pasar, puede que lo reconsidere. Me preocupa, sin embargo; la cantidad de infecciones que tiene en el oído, particularmente graves. ¿Ha tenido puestos tubos antes?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza y le dijo al doctor que ya había tenido cuando tenía un año de edad. Se los habían sacado y había recaído el año pasado pero se había curado. Por desgracia, esta era su tercera infección en el oído desde entonces. El médico asintió lentamente mientras escucha, y luego habló de nuevo: "Yo no creo que haya ninguna manera de evitarlo. Nuevos tubos deberán ser colocados o esto seguirá ocurriendo".

Blaine suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que el médico tenía razón, y sonrió su agradecimiento. "¿A dónde voy para programar la cirugía?"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Nuestra recepcionista se comunicará con usted en su casa."

Sacudiendo la mano del médico y recogió a su hija, Blaine se dirigió por el pasillo. Sorprendiéndose al ver a Kurt allí hablando con el asistente médico.

"Aquí está el informe completo y detallado sobre las pruebas de Elliott, Dr. Hummel."

"Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacer esto por mí, Marcy" dijo Kurt a la chica amablemente.

"Kurt!" Blaine saludó al hombre con una suave palmada en el brazo que sin quererlo se convirtió en algo así como una caricia. ¿Era su imaginación o Kurt suspiro suavemente con el contacto?

_(No, debí haberlo imaginado.)_ Kurt se paró derecho y, mientras sonreía, hablaba con energía: "Espero que no te importe. Tengo que salir muy pronto para recoger a Elliott, así que pensé en venir a preguntarte si ya habían terminado con Addy, para llevarla de vuelta a la guardería."

"Justo acaba de terminar. Gracias de nuevo por hacer esto por mí. Ya he salido demasiado del hospital, cosa que no debo hacer." Sus manos se rozaron cuando Blaine entregó la mochila de Addy. Los dos hombres sintieron una sacudida de electricidad y evitaron el mirarse a los ojos mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"Entonces", se aclaró la garganta Blaine, "No me dijiste por qué hoy te vas del trabajo tan temprano."

"Sólo una cita. No es gran cosa". Kurt habló poco y con una nitidez que era nuevo para Blaine, y claramente dando a entender que era un gran problema, en realidad. El arrepentimiento inmediato en los ojos de Kurt fue evidente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero parecía tener problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Hey, esta bien. No tenes que decirme nada. Siento haber sido entrometido". Blaine habló a su nuevo amigo amablemente, y esta vez fue sin duda una caricia en el brazo en lugar de una simple palmada. Y, oh sí, Kurt estaba suspirando, sin duda; apoyándose en él con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Poco a poco una de las manos de Kurt se acercó hasta asentarse en Blaine. Kurt lo miró a los ojos con una mirada que decía: "Entiendo completamente si se sacas mi mano, pero por favor, por favor, no lo hagas!"

Blaine al ver la incertidumbre en los ojos azules que de pronto se convirtieron en un charco y, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de sacar la mano, decidió ir un paso más allá. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre más alto y tiró de él en un abrazo.

Kurt no era una persona naturalmente tierno como Blaine, el cual era prácticamente un oso de peluche, pero estar cerca de esos rizos oscuros y esos ojos color avellanas, el ser tocado por esa piel bronceada, sentía tan natural; como si estuviera finalmente en casa. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos os hombros del otro hombre y se quedó allí por un momento, respirando uno del otro.

Los brazos pequeños que envolvieron sus dos piernas, los trajo rápidamente de vuelta al presente. Miraron hacia abajo para ver a Addy unirse en el abrazo con una sonrisa feliz en su pequeño rostro.

"Está bien, pequeña" Kurt se volvió mirando a su pequeña responsabilidad, provocando risas. "Vamos a volver a lo de Carole así su papá puede ir a trabajar."

Dio un beso a su hija, una mirada intensa al doctor. Blaine estaba de pie solo en el estacionamiento viendo el auto colarse entre el tráfico. Sacudió la cabeza intentando volver a la Tierra, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el hospital para volver a trabajar. _(Mierda!)_ Empezó a correr, iba con 25 minutos de retraso, se dijo al observar su celular para ver la hora. Se detuvo en seco al notar una notificación de que tenía. Un nuevo mensaje de texto... de Alex. Esta fue la primera vez que había oído de su marido desde que salió hace más de dos semanas.

_Para Blaine: El sábado voy a ir a recuperar a mi hija. Que este lista a las 9 am. – Alex_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? Son cortitos lo se! Pero no tienen desperdicio….

Como siempre, el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Y gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios! Lo digo de corazón!

Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

**N/T:** _**Y gracias a todos los que revisaron a esta historia, el apoyo me da la confianza para seguir posteando! Una vez más, gracias a todos los que añadieron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos! Puede que no tenga la oportunidad de responder a cada comentario, pero por favor sepan que me hacen súper súper súper súper feliz!**_

_**Luvs ya lots,**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_(Que demonios!) _ Blaine sintió que hervía de rabia, como en piloto automático regreso al hospital. Estaba agarrando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió no lo haberlo aplastado. No había manera en la tierra que este hombre viera a su hija, ni siquiera temporalmente. Ni Blaine se dio cuenta que había pensado en Alex como "ese hombre" y no su marido. Blaine de alguna manera encontró su camino a la sala de emergencias, se registró de nuevo, tomo un montón de papeles y se sentó en la recepción. La parte burocrática era su tarea era menos favorita, si tenía que elegir alguna era siempre la ultima opción, Blaine estaría de acuerdo en ello, sino fuera que ahora mismo no podía interactuar con nadie. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y empezó a copiar algunas de las notas del doctor de la manera menos legible posible y con una furiosa energía.

"Um, cariño, ¿estás bien?" pregunto con cautela, Simone, la Jefa de enfermeros, sentándose en la parte superior de la mesa al lado de Blaine.

"Estoy bien", respondió con firmeza apretando los dientes, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba. Sintió una mano en su hombro mientras la pluma se alivió de su mano.

"¿Qué?" Él la miró con un poco de frustración. No quería hablar ni siquiera pensar en estos momentos. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir rabia.

"Mira el papel, Blaine."

Mirando hacia abajo se encogió ligeramente de lo que encontró. "Oops", él miró hacia ella con timidez. Él había estado escribiendo con tanta fuerza que había rasgado el papel con la pluma. Levantó el papeleo en ruinas para encontrar había escrito en la superficie del escritorio. Suspiró entonces y se recostó en su silla pasando los dedos por el pelo.

Simone se echó a reír suavemente y Blaine rápidamente se unió a ella, pensando en lo ridículo que debe fue la situación, pero a la risa se le unió pronto las lágrimas punzantes en las comisuras de sus ojos. La otra enfermera lo miró con preocupación.

"Hey, esta súper lento hoy aquí y sé que Lisa ha estado buscando por horas extras. ¿Por qué no voy a ver si ella puede venir mas temprano, así vos te vas a descansar?". Simone ya había recogido el teléfono y marcaba la enfermera de noche antes de que Blaine tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Ella lo sacó de la silla y se despidió. Logro articuló un gracias mientras ella empezó a hablar con Lisa y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el vestuario.

Con la mochila en el hombro, rápidamente se dirigió a su coche. Después de subir en el asiento del conductor y saliendo del estacionamiento se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Pensó en recoger Adelaida temprano de la guardería, pero teniendo en cuenta su actual estado de ánimo, un tiempo a solas probablemente estaba mejor. Pensó en que todavía no había armado los muebles en su departamento y decidió poner su energía frustrada en algo productivo. También le serviría para poder pensar.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba con una remera y unos jeans viejos y desgastados sentado en el medio de su sala de estar. Estaba rodeado de pedazos de lo que sería un centro de entretenimiento, con las instrucciones en su regazo. Parecía bastante sencillo. Gracias a Dios por IKEA y sus instrucciones en forma del cuadro.

Mientras metódicamente empezó a juntar las piezas en montones ordenados. Volvió a pensar en el día en que la tensión entre él y Alex finalmente exploto.

… … …

_"Alex, ¿quien es Travis? y ¿por qué te manda un mensaje de texto preguntando si estás 'libre para lo de siempre' esta noche?" Blaine se quedó con teléfono de Alex en su mano temblorosa, sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer._

_"Oh, ese es un tipo de contabilidad. Nos hemos juntado a comer hamburguesas en un par de ocasiones en las que hemos trabajado en el turno de la noche." Alex se encogió de hombros, pero era demasiado tarde. Blaine ya había notado en su dificultad para respirar y el destello de pánico en sus ojos._

_"No. Me. Mientas." Blaine había enunciados cada palabra mientras daba un paso más cerca. La falta de respuesta y la negativa a cumplir con su mirada fue suficiente respuesta para Blaine. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y retrocedió de nuevo lentamente. Sabía que las cosas habían terminado. Sabía incluso que no se aman más. Sin embargo, ¿engañar y mentir? Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. De repente, no estaba solo herido. Estaba furioso._

_Se dio la vuelta y recogió Addy, que había estado jugando con una Barbie, mientras los miraba con cautela, sacándola por la puerta principal. Alex apenas lo vio salir. Blaine corrió a través de su patio delantero hasta la casa de su vecino. Llamó a la puerta con una mano temblorosa y estuvo más que aliviado cuando la señora Peters respondió con una sonrisa. Addy lo miraba con curiosidad, pero no parecía molesta, por lo que estuvo agradecido. _

_"Siento mucho tener que molestarla en el último minuto pero hemos tenido una pequeña emergencia familiar y yo esperaba que pudiera cuidar a Addy unos minutos", miró a su anciana vecina, tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Ya había cuidado de Addy antes, y a la niña le encantaba jugar con los muchos gatos de la anciana._

_"Por supuesto que puedo", respondió la señora Peters con un gesto de comprensión y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Addy pudiera entrar. _

_Blaine dejo a la niña en sus pies, sosteniéndola de sus hombros para estar casi nariz con nariz. "Voy a estar de vuelta muy pronto, o.k.? Por favor, sé una buena niña". Addy lo miró con desconcertante profundidad y puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla._

_"No estés triste, papá. Te quiero."_

_Blaine casi se rompió._

_Con un rápido abrazo a su hija, él le dio las gracias a su vecina y le dijo que volvería en una hora._

_Arrastrando su ira una vez más se dirigió firmemente al otro lado del patio, agradecido de que su niña no iba a estar presente para ver la pelea. Una vez dentro, se sorprendió al encontrar la cocina y la sala de estar vacía. "¿Alex?" Llamó el nombre de su marido con evidente disgusto y oyó un "Aquí," silenciosamente en la habitación. Caminaba con escepticismo a la habitación donde habían compartido la cama durante los últimos cinco años, pensando que era el último lugar donde quería estar. Su enojo se volvió diez veces peor cuando vio a Alex empacar una maleta._

_"Va a verte con 'Travis'?" Blaine dijo con asco._

_"Sí"._

_"Tenes... ¡Tenes que estar bromeando!" Blaine tartamudeó su incredulidad. ¿Cómo Alex siempre encontraba una manera de impresionar a Blaine con su arrogancia y egoísmo? El amor es ciego, pero en este momento la frase había adquirido un nuevo significado. Sólo que si esto era amor, Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que no quería tener nada que ver con eso._

_"Mira, ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué fingir? De todos modos no me vas a dejar dormir en la cama esta noche de todos, así que… me voy a conseguir lo que necesito, y vamos a discutir esta situación mañana cuando te hayas calmado." Alex se apoyó en el tocador con los brazos cruzados con calma._

_Blaine se limitó a mirarlo sorprendido. "Yo no sé ni qué decirte… Ahora mismo, no sé quién sos" La voz de Blaine sonaba peligrosamente tranquila._

_Alex se burló: "Yo soy exactamente la misma persona que era. Vos sos el que ha cambiado. Solíamos divertirnos. Solíamos tener sexo. Las únicas cosas que le interesan ahora son tus pacientes y Addy"._

_Blaine no tuvo una respuesta al principio. Sabía por mucho que Alex estaba siendo un cerdo arrogante, cosa cierta. Ellos se habían distanciado tanto que literalmente no tenían mas intereses en común. Las pocas veces que hablaban Alex empezaba lanzando una acusación ridícula hacia él, pasando por una fuerte pelea, terminando con un portazo y Blaine llevando a Addy para dormir en la cama con él, solo para abrazarla. (Espera un minuto...) Algo hizo clic repente al pensar en cómo muchas de esas luchas habían comenzado._

_"¡Fuiste vos, todo este tiempo." Alex lo miró con la confusión y desprecio._

_"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

_"¡Fue tú culpa TODO este MALDITO TIEMPO!" Blaine gritó mientras enfrentaba directamente a su marido. "¡Cada vez que me acusabas de ser infiel! ¡Cada vez que lanzabas acusaciones ridículas en mi cara era porque VOS eras el que ME estaba engañando! ¡Estuviste todo este tiempo intentado hacer-ME y hacer-TE creer que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que vos!"_

_En ese momento lágrimas de rabia corrían por su rostro. Aun a sabiendas de que su matrimonio se había ido a pique, prácticamente desde que comenzó, no impidió el dolor de la puñalada de la traición. "Así que, ¿Por cuánto tiempo paso esto, eh? ¿Desde que nos casamos? ¿Antes de eso?" En ese momento Alex se enojó demasiado, agarrándose de los lados de la cómoda con fuerza. Él no negaba nada, sólo se quedaba allí, jadeando y mirando a Blaine con los ojos fríos. "¡Eres un maldito egoísta!"_

_Blaine lo vio venir por el rabillo del ojo. El puño de Alex dejaba la cómoda y volaba hacia el rostro de Blaine. El boxeador en él, se hizo cargo de la situación por un momento; e instintivamente bloqueó el golpe con facilidad y llevo a su propio puño a devolver el golpe. En el último segundo su cerebro tomo nueva posición de su cuerpo y se detuvo justo antes de golpear a su marido en la mandíbula. Durante casi treinta segundos se quedó exactamente como estaban, la mano derecha de Blaine todavía elevada en el aire y ambos puños de Alex ubicados a la defensiva. Finalmente, Blaine volvió a sentarse en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las dos manos._

_"Yo me voy a ir. Ya hablaremos más tarde, cuando los dos estemos mas calmados". Alex se volvió para irse, agarrando su bolso en el camino de salida. La voz de Blaine lo detuvo._

_"No hay nada de que hablar, Alex." Blaine se quedó mirando la nada y habló en un susurro ronco. Oyó movimiento unos segundos más tarde y cuando levantó la vista Alex se había ido._

_Él camino todavía en estado de shock hacia la casa de al lado para recoger a su pequeña. No sabía que le iba a decir a la Señora Peters. Él no tenía ninguna respuesta cuando Addy tomó su cara entre las manos y simplemente preguntó: "¿Papá?". Regresaron a la casa, puso el canal Disney y ordenó una pizza de queso, la favorita de Addy, antes de colocarse frente a ella. "Papá tiene que estar a solas en el dormitorio durante unos minutos. ¿Vas a estar bien viendo tu programa?" Ella asintió solemnemente al detectar su estado de ánimo tenso. Forzó una sonrisa por ella, le hizo cosquillas en la panza diciendo: "Hey, no es tan grave! Todo va a estar bien." Ella se rió, empujando su mano cuando volvió a la televisión. Rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el dormitorio._

_En cuanto se cerró la puerta, cayó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia la puerta, sollozando, haciendo temblar su cuerpo. Por último, se dejó llevar por completo. Toda la tensión que había estado construyendo en los últimos años, todo el dolor, todas las sensaciones de estar tan solo, sin realmente haber estado solo; salieron de él con sus lágrimas. Diez minutos más tarde, estaba casi dejando de llorar... un poco avergonzado por haber estado hecho un ovillo en el suelo. A medida que lentamente se ponía de pie captó su reflejo en el espejo. Él se acercó a examinar cuidadosamente su reflejo, sin poder creer lo que veía. Los ojos tan rojos e hinchados que apenas los podía ver. Los hombros caídos, dándole una mirada abatida. Pasó los dedos experimentalmente a través de la clavícula al darse cuenta por primera vez cómo se había convertido en prominente. Nunca comía muy bien cuando se sentía presionado o con estrés y esas cosas habían estado siempre en los últimos años._

_"¿Papá?" La puerta se abrió un poco y vio a uno de los ojos avellanas junto a una y una amplia mata de rizos en el borde._

_"Ven aquí cariño." La niña se acerco al padre, reuniéndose con los brazos abiertos. Blaine se dejó caer al suelo esta vez con la preciosa carga y no más lágrimas. Eso fue todo. Suficiente. No más peleas. No más de puntillas alrededor de su marido. Se acabaron las comidas familiares llenas de tensión subyacente que hacían que apenas pudieran comer. No más noches de frustración a altas horas de la noche porque Alex trabajaba, sobre todo sabiendo ahora lo que realmente estaba pasando. No se trata de hacer mejorar las cosas, cuando él sabía que era lo mejor. Addy se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía algo mucho mejor. Las cosas iban a cambiar, empezando ahora mismo._

_Fue bastante conveniente que el repartidor de pizza eligiera ese momento para tocar el timbre. De repente se sintió con más hambre del que había tenido en meses. Saltando, primero, sobre sus pies; y después para agarrar a Addy, dijo: "¡Vamos a comer!"_

_Después de volver a colocar a Addy de nuevo, en el sofá con una rebanada de pizza en un plato de papel, viendo 'Buscando a Nemo', se sentó en su escritorio con su computadora portátil y el teléfono con la intención de hacer algunos planes. Aunque rápidamente había devorado cuatro rebanadas de pizza, cosa que después le haría ganar peso, hizo una llamada al supervisor en el hospital donde trabajaba en Columbus. Ella había mencionado las oportunidades de trabajo en un hospital un par de horas de distancia si alguien estaba interesado en una transferencia en la reunión del personal un par de días atrás. La única razón por la que había puesto realmente atención fue porque el hospital estaba ubicado en Lima, donde Jeff, Nick y Wes estaban viviendo. Después de los que había pasado encontró que nada es casual y esa era una oportunidad. Su director había estado más que feliz de hacer la llamada, asegurándole que su hoja de vida y su reputación prácticamente lo convertían en un traslado seguro. _

_Después de que las cosas simplemente parecían volver a su lugar, estaba mas seguro que nunca de que esto estaba bien. Ella lo llamó de nuevo en menos de diez minutos diciéndole que podría comenzar el próximo sábado. Encontró un departamento para alquilar en un complejo que estaba cerca del hospital que recibió muy buenas críticas. Vio que no había vacantes y decidió llamar por la mañana para conseguir una entrevista. Mientras tanto podían quedarse en un hotel. Luego llamó a Jeff para darle una versión muy abreviada de lo que estaba pasando y pedir una recomendación para una guardería para Addy. Jeff vio a través de la evasión y trató de que le cuente que era lo realmente estaba pasando._

_"Te prometo que te voy a contar todo cuando llegue. Yo... ...Sólo esta noche no puedo. Simplemente no puedo."_

_Después de una breve pausa, su amigo respondía "Ok. Estoy aquí para lo que sea. Siempre que me necesites."_

_"Lo sé. Gracias... y Jeff? Tal vez, yo podría necesitar algún consejo legal... "_

_Blaine podía oír la sonrisa a través del teléfono: "Bueno, yo sólo estoy teniendo una relación bastante íntima con la mente legal más brillante de todo Ohio. Podría ser capaz de arreglarte algo."_

_"Gracias". Blaine sonrió ante esto. La primera sonrisa real de ese día._

_"Hablando en serio, ¿sabes que Nick estará más que feliz de hablar, como tu amigo o tu abogado? Cualquier cosa que necesites"._

_Blaine había colgado poco después, teniendo en cuenta esta parte difícil de la ecuación. El matrimonio homosexual y el divorcio era un tema candente, sobre todo en un estado que no reconoce dicha unión como legal, en primer lugar; y estaba lleno de baches legales. Oh, bueno, él se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Nick era realmente brillante y lo más importante en este momento era que él y Addy se iban a un ambiente mejor._

_Mientras Addy se había acurrucado con una muñeca en el sofá, profundamente dormida en el momento en Marlin y Dori viajaban el EAC, Blaine lleno de muchas de sus cosas como podía, en su automóvil. Eran en un 80 por ciento de Addy y un 20 por ciento de él. Lleno el baúl, el asiento del pasajero y todo el asiento trasero sin el asiento de Addy. Guardó cada artículo, cada juguete, cada manta, esperando que de esa manera la transición sea lo mas fácil posible. Para él solo tomó lo necesario. No quería nada que le recordara esa vida. Podía reemplazar todo lo demás._

_Para cuando terminó había pasado la medianoche. Puso la alarma de su teléfono para las 5 de la mañana. Quería estar despierto y fuera temprano en caso Alex decida regresar antes del trabajo. Con cuidado llevo a Addy a su habitación y la abrazó mientras seguía durmiendo. El sueño lo evadió y aunque se acostó para descansar los ojos y el cerebro, fallo miserablemente._

_Las horas de la noche pasaron lentamente, sintió que tanto su estado de ánimo y sus perspectivas comenzaban a cambiar. El miedo se convirtió en esperanza. La resignación se había convertido en determinación. La frustración se convirtió en un deseo de cambio. Iba a estar bien. Mejor que bien. Iban finalmente a ser felices._

… … …

El sonido de su teléfono lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Viendo que era Jeff decidió contestar.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? Llamé al hospital y me dijeron que te fuiste temprano".

"Sí, es que... bueno, la verdad es que no, no lo estoy. Estoy tratando con algo de Alex y sólo necesitaba estar solo por un rato." Blaine se sorprendió de lo estable que su voz seguía siendo teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba literalmente temblando de rabia.

Jeff lo percibió a través de la voz, noto la ira debajo del tono tranquilo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando seguís siendo amigo de alguien por 16 años. "¿Está todavía Addy en lo de Carole?"

"Sí".

"Ok, esto es lo que va a pasar. Quédate donde estás y hace lo que tengas que hacer. Voy a recoger a Addy cuando retire a Elise, luego Nick y yo comparemos un poco de comida para llevar, y llevaremos a las chicas a casa. Tendrás la cena y las niñas podrán jugar. Si necesita hablar con Nick de esas cosas que me habías mencionado antes, mientras llevo a las chicas para darles un poco de privacidad."

Blaine no se creía capaz de amar más a Jeff, si lo intentaba ¿Cómo había vivido durante tanto tiempo en una ciudad sin sus mejores amigos?

"Eso suena maravilloso. Allí estaré."

Blaine colgó y se sentó allí, mirando su centro de entretenimiento parcialmente montado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Afortunadamente su abogado lo había invitado a cenar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? La verdad empieza a salir. En el próximo capitulo Kurt.

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

**N/T:** Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, seguidores y favoritos!

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

Kurt apretó la mano de Elliott con fuerza, mientras caminaba por la puerta principal de la oficina del terapeuta. Sintió una combinación de expectación y temor acumulada en su estómago. Elliott felizmente abandonado a su padre cuando vio el camión Tonka que lo esperaba para jugar.

Kurt se retorcía las manos nerviosamente mientras observaba Elliott interactuar con otro niño. El otro niño estaba hablando animadamente sobre el mundo imaginario que podía inventar para todos los coches. Elliott simplemente escuchaba y sonreía tímidamente, entregándole el niño lo que el otro coche o camión que pidió. Parecían llevarse bien a pesar de la barrera del idioma. Kurt se rió para sí mientras una frase en particular le vino a la cabeza, aunque no había diversión en ella. Esta terminología se parecía como si, le hablara en un idioma diferente en vez de no hablar en absoluto.

_(Vamos, amigo. Sólo di algo. Cualquier cosa. No me importa si no te sale bien, hazlo por papá!)_ Por supuesto que nunca diría estas cosas en voz alta. Conocía a su hijo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cualquier presión que se ejerciera en esa área sólo le haría retraerse y alejarse.

"Dr. Hummel? Estamos listos"

Kurt se levantó y le tendió la mano a Elliott. Por primera vez desde que entró en el edificio el niño parecía nervioso y en lugar de tomar la mano de su padre, alzo los dos brazos, a la espera de que su padre lo cargue en brazos. A Kurt se le rompió el corazón al sentir como su hijo se acurrucaba en su hombro, ocultando su rostro de toda vista.

"Por aquí, por favor." Fueron conducidos a una habitación de tamaño decente con cómodos sofás, todo tipo de juguetes y artículos de arte. Elliott miró con cautela cuando la recepcionista cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Kurt vio que sus ojos se iluminan en los materiales de arte y con un gesto de consentimiento de su padre, se deslizó hasta el suelo para reclamar un bloc de dibujo y algunos marcadores. Con sus elementos en la mano, agarró el brazo de su papá y tiro de él hacia una mesa y sillas en miniatura.

"Espera un minuto, cariño." dijo Kurt tomando una de tamaño normal y la puso cerca de la mesa. Elliott se sentó en el regazo de su padre y se acomodó con sus cosas, ayudándole a su vez para abrir el paquete de marcadores para empezar a colorear. Kurt pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio del muchacho moreno y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla regordeta y pecosa. Elliott se volvió hacia él con la nariz arrugada, Kurt sabía lo que le quería decir: '¿En serio, papá? Estoy tratando de colorear aquí'.

"Sí, Apestoso!. Te voy a besar cuando yo quiera. Ese es mi derecho como papá". Elliott sonrió ampliamente a eso y ladeó la cabeza levantando la mejilla al aire para que lo besara de nuevo. Después de colocar otro beso a propósito en la cara del niño, provocó una risa rara en él, Kurt se recostó en la silla y Elliott hacia delante sobre sus rodillas para colorear.

Sólo tenían que esperar unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y la doctora caminó. La Dra. Emily Parsons era una mujer joven, de treinta y tantos, se figuro, pero muy bien llevados. Él había trabajado con ella un par de veces como psicóloga de consultar en el hospital y se había quedado muy impresionado con el carisma que siempre se da con sus pacientes más jóvenes. Cuanto más tiempo Elliott estaba sin decir nada, mas se preocupaba todo el mundo en la familia, mayor era la presión que Kurt sentía al tratar de hacer algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué. Kurt se iba a mover para detener a Elliott de colorear para poder presentarse. La Dra. Parsons negó con la cabeza, simplemente acercó una silla y empezó a colorear otro libro de dibujo al lado de ellos. Después de un momento Elliott miró a la mujer y después de sólo una pequeña vacilación le ofreció el marcador verde que sostenía. La médica lo tomó con una sonrisa y se negociaron de nuevo el color azul. Se coloreaba en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que la Dra. Parsons finalmente levantó la foto con un "ta-da!" Elliott sonrió y alzó los suyos que se complementa con dos adultos.

"Es hermoso y colorido, Elliott. Puedes llamarme Dra. Emily. ¿Te importa si hablamos por un rato?" Con un pequeño guiño Elliott se echó hacia atrás en su padre.

"Así que, déjenme decirles un poco acerca de mí mismo y luego, si estás bien me encantaría aprender más acerca de vos. Ok?" A la sonrisa cautelosa del chico, ella seguío: "Bueno, me encanta el chocolate, montar en bicicleta y jugar en la playa. Realmente no me gusta comer las coles de bruselas y mi flor favorita es la margarita... como estoy segura, te has dado cuenta de mi dibujo". Ella mostro el dibujo de nuevo con una mano mientras hacia un movimiento de manos de jazz con la otra. Recibió una sonrisa mucho más genuino del niño con eso. "Ahora, ¿crees que me puedes hablar de vos?"

Nada.

Kurt se movió incómodo en su silla y abrió la boca para hablar en nombre de su hijo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando miró cuidadosamente entre los dos. La Dra. Emily no se inmutó en lo más mínimo por el silencio de Elliott. De hecho, parecía resultar entrañable y le sonreía. La mayoría de la gente se comenzaba a poner incómoda bajo la mirada intensa de Elliott y la falta de expresión. Bueno, duh. Es por eso que lo había traído hasta allí. Kurt se sintió relajarse en eso y se echó hacia atrás para ver a sus interacciones.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate también?" Un pequeño guiño.

"¿Qué hay de andar en bicicleta?" Nada. Kurt sabía que Elliott tenía todavía para intentar que ya que incluso los triciclos lo ponía nervioso.

"¿Te gustan las coles de Bruselas?" Elliott arrugó la cara en lo que Kurt ya sabía que era su cara de 'Demonios, no!'. Emily se echó a reír a carcajadas con eso. "Ok, voy a tomar eso como un no!" Ella le sonrió a los dos y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

"¿Y tu papá? Parece un tipo bastante cool." En ese momento Elliott se dio vuelta en el regazo de Kurt, colocando sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados de la cara. Se sentó allí por un momento acariciando suavemente las mejillas de su padre antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse en el pecho de Kurt cómodamente mientras miraba nuevamente a la médica.

"Sí". La mujer asintió sinceramente como si ella entendía exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir. Kurt podría haber jurado que vio niebla en los ojos por sólo una fracción de segundo.

"Te diré algo, Elliott, me gustaría pasar el rato, sólo tú y yo. Podemos jugar, colorear y hacer lo que quieras. Tu papá va a esperar afuera por vos y podemos irlo a buscar en cualquier momento si lo echas de menos. ¿Lo podemos hacer?"

Después de un rápido vistazo de nuevo a su padre Elliott asintió amablemente y fue entonces cuando Kurt se encontró de nuevo en la sala de espera. Solo. Una vez más retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. Él no sabía incluso de que tenía que preocuparse. Él y Elliott tenían una relación maravillosa. Era el miedo a lo desconocido. La falta de control para asegurarse de que todo lo malo en la vida de Elliott se iba con sólo pulsar un botón mágico. Calculó que algo de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era lo que a su padre le había pasado a la hora de aprender de todo el acoso y la lucha que él mismo había pasado en la escuela secundaria. Agradeció el punto de vista pero no necesariamente lo hacia sentir mejor.

Después de unos minutos se dio por vencido y comenzó a caminar, sin hacer caso de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los otros padres en la habitación. Se mantuvo así durante un tiempo.

"Ejem". Kurt miró para donde provenía la tos para encontrarse con los ojos de la Dra. Parsons y le pareció ver un toque de diversión en ellos, a pesar de que aparentemente era completamente profesional. "Elliott esta en el pasillo, en la sala de música jugando con nuestro terapeuta allí. ¿Le importaría si charlamos durante unos minutos, nosotros dos?"

"Por supuesto." Kurt creyó que iba a entrar de nuevo en la misma habitación que había estado antes, pero ella lo llevó en su lugar a su oficina. Estaba amueblada simple pero con un gusto evidente bueno, lo que Kurt pudo apreciar, incluso angustiado como estaba.

_(Aquí viene. Prepárate.)_ "Así que, ¿qué es lo que está mal?" Kurt le preguntó en un tono extrañamente inseguro.

"Bueno, podemos hablar de eso, pero yo estaba esperando para hablar sólo de vos por un minuto."

Kurt miró con sorpresa. "Se... ...seguro, supongo, pero yo pedí la cita para Elliott, no para mí".

"Lo sé", ella sonrió, "y no te preocupes, no te voy a facturar doble, yo soy más que una psicóloga pediátrica. Soy un médico de familia y nos centramos en las familias. Y como no hay nadie más, vos fuiste el que decidiste traer aquí a Elliott y como no hay mucho para hablar, (ella guiñó un ojo a esto) podrías ayudarme a oír su interpretación ".

"¿Dónde te gustaría empezar?"

"¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de su relación desde el principio. Sé que es adoptado, ¿no?"

"Sí," Kurt se relajó un poco, se sentía a gusto con la forma en la que hizo la conversación, sintiéndose como uno más... como un amigo. (Mierda, ella es buena!) "Yo sabía que quería ser padre desde... Oh, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo desde cuánto. Siempre lo sentí. Cuando estaba en la escuela de medicina y mi residencia. Lo hablé con mi familia y decidí que inscribirme para ser un padre de crianza, ya que era una buena manera para mí para empezar. Mi hermano, Finn, es trabajador social; él me habló y me ayudó a conseguir todo". Kurt respiró hondo, preparándose para volver a contar la siguiente parte de la historia. "Literalmente al día siguiente yo estaba oficialmente en el sistema. Estaba de guardia y llego una ambulancia con una pareja joven, su auto había sido golpeado y se encontraban en estado crítico. El marido se había falleció al ingresar. La mujer todavía respiraba, pero un vistazo a la cantidad de sangre y sabíamos que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Estaba completamente inconsciente en ese momento y no fue hasta que se le retiró la manta que vimos que estaba embarazada. Fue trasladada de urgencia al quirófano, realizando una cesárea de emergencia. Era tan pequeño ... " A Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que detenerse por un momento para recobrar la compostura.

"Elliott", habló la Dra. Parsons, comprendiéndolo.

Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos. "Yo estaba perdido desde el momento en que lo vi. Todos los empleados de ese hospital tenían al mismo tiempo todo el amor y el corazón roto", admitió. "Su mamá falleció en el momento de su nacimiento... como si hubiese vivido el tiempo suficiente para darle que su hijo nazca" Negó con la cabeza en esto "yo no soy tan sentimental. Soy muy científico en la forma en que veo las cosas, pero esto... a veces... es sólo una sensación... sobre la gente. Al igual que ustedes saben lo que están tratando de decir, incluso cuando no se lo puedo decir. Este fue uno de esos momentos"

Emily asintió sinceramente, pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que no era el momento para mencionar a Kurt que su sensibilidad en ese momento reflejaba tan de cerca lo que estaba pasando con Elliott.

"De todos modos, él ingreso en el hospital por el momento. Nunca hubo falta de personas dispuestas a sostenerlo, eso era seguro. Ya entonces, esa hermosa cabeza de pelo rubio y esos enormes ojos azules me atraparon". La sonrisa de Kurt volvió y sus ojos se cerraron por un momento a esos recuerdos. Luego se sonrojó un poco en sus siguientes palabras: "Mi familia dice en realidad que podía ser mi hijo biológico ya que nos parecemos mucho"

"Cierto", sonrió.

Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió a su narración: "Bueno, de todos modos, una trabajadora social vino a tomar su caso y nos dejó saber que él no tenía absolutamente ninguna otra familia para llevarlo. Ella dijo que le iban a ser encontrar una familia de acogida lo antes posible ya que él había nacido a término y que realmente no era necesario mantenerlo en el hospital por más tiempo. Esto... era como si yo no pudiera respirar más a la imagen de que otra persona se lo lleve casa. Ni siquiera lo tenía que pensar. Fui hasta ella y le dije que estaba autorizado para ser considerado como padre de crianza, quería ser considerado como una opción. Nunca he visto que el sistema funcione tan bien. Ella sólo me miró y se encogió de hombros diciendo: 'está bien'. Había unas pocas formalidades, él vino a casa conmigo sólo dos días después. El hospital me permitió tomar unos días de permiso por paternidad a pesar de que él no era oficialmente el mío en ese momento. El mejor momento de mi vida, pese a la privación de sueño, y todo eso. Era como si yo estuviera finalmente completo. Me decidí a presentar su aprobación de inmediato y como no había nadie que para impugnar, sucedió todo muy rápidamente. Él era legalmente mío para cuando tuvo dieciocho meses". Kurt se detuvo teniendo en cuenta lo que quería decir a continuación: "Es como que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Encajábamos. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas y encontrar una forma de volver atrás en el tiempo y salvar a sus padres biológicos que lo haría, en un segundo. Nunca estaría dispuesto a separarlo de sus verdaderos padres. Sé lo que es perder a uno. Pero no puedo. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó... "

La Dra. Parsons levantó una mano a esto, "Sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo". Ella le dijo con una mirada perspicaz. "¿Puedes decirme ahora qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

Los hombros de Kurt se dejaron en esto. "Él no habla", respondió simplemente. Una mirada le dijo que ella estaba esperando pacientemente por más. Se frotó los ojos empujando sus gafas sobre la frente mientras hablaba. "Empecé a estar un poco preocupado por lo de su adopción. Todavía no había dicho papá en ese momento y eso que fue un gran día para nosotros, para todo el mundo y mi madre estaba tratando de que lo diga para poder grabarlo. Cuanta más la gente lo presiona él más se retrae, finalmente tuve que decirle a la gente que retroceda y que iba a hablar cuando él era bueno y listo. Todos se detuvieron en un principio, pero después de un tiempo, mi familia comenzó a empujar de nuevo, sólo que esta vez me estaban empujando a mí. Para llevarlo a un especialista, para que le hagan pruebas. Él responde normalmente a todo lo demás en su vida así que no me preocupa demasiado, pero lo hice de todos modos sólo para apaciguar a mi familia. Sólo hoy regresamos los informes completos detallados de un especialista en ORT para asegurarme de que no hay nada malo con su audición. "

"¿Y?"

"Es perfecto", respondió Kurt con un suspiro de frustración.

"Por lo general los padres encuentran estos resultados como algo positivo". Emily miró al hombre frente a ella por encima del borde de las gafas con una sonrisa burlona. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo en respuesta a sabiendas de que tenía razón. "Así que, dime una vez más. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Kurt la miró con confusión, y un poco de frustración, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco.

"Permitime parafrasear, y exponer un poco, si me lo permitís", explicó al sentir su frustración. Kurt hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Todavía pareces bastante seguro de que no hay nada médicamente mal con él, ¿no es así?" Una inclinación de cabeza. "No sólo sos un médico sorprendente, por lo que pude ver de sus registros que lo has llevado a lo mejor de lo mejor cuando se trata de especialistas., ¿No?" Otro gesto de asentimiento. "No hay nada malo en él físicamente". Vacilación, entonces un movimiento de cabeza. "Lo sabes. Probablemente estabas seguro de esto desde el principio pero necesitabas asegurarte y no hay nada malo en eso." No asintió ese momento, solo miro fijamente el suelo. "Así que, ahora volvemos a mi pregunta inicial. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué crees que está mal?"

"¿Qué hay de malo en mí!" Kurt soltó la carga siempre presente en su corazón antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Emily simplemente lo miró. Hubo compasión, aceptación y comprensión solamente. "¿Por qué podría pensar que hay algo mal con vos?"

"Porque si no hay nada malo con él físicamente, entonces debe ser emocionalmente y como yo soy el pilar en su vida, entonces debo ser el problema!" Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano. Él nunca había expresado sus temores en voz alta antes, ni siquiera a su familia. Por que no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Tal vez no estaba destinado a ser padre? ¿Qué pasaba si Elliott no hablaba porque no estaba muy contento con su suerte en la vida?

Emily se limitó a sonreír... y levantó dos de los dibujos de Elliott. "¿Ves lo que hay en estos dibujos?" Kurt sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tratando de averiguar cual era el punto. "Son camiones. Y estos aquí en mi escritorio? Son arco iris."

"Okaaay?"

"Estas son cosas que tiene en su cabeza. Camiones y arco iris. No es lo que generalmente los niños extremadamente difíciles dibujan." Ella sonrió tranquilizándolo y se alegró de ver a Kurt finalmente sonreír de nuevo.

"Mira, no hay manera para mí para decirlo definitivamente en una sola cita que no hay nada de malo, pero creo que es seguro decir que Elliott es uno de los niños más felices y contenido que veo en esta práctica. Si así lo deseas, puedo entrevistarlo en un par de citas más. Sí, obviamente, no es normal que un niño de tres años y medio de edad, se niegue completamente a hablar. Estoy seguro de que sólo se beneficiará él estando aquí, pero esto es lo que quiero que te quede claro. Él está bien. Él es feliz. Él te ama. Él no querría a nadie mas en su vida".

Con cada declaración Kurt sintió que las lágrimas de alivio salían de sus ojos, tratando de escapar. "Entonces, ¿qué crees que podría estar pasando? Si es tan feliz entonces ¿por qué se niegan a hablar?"

Ella lo miró apreciativamente por unos momentos antes de hablar. "Hay que saber que lo que voy a decir es pura especulación. No sé de Elliott lo suficientemente bien como para hacer cualquier tipo de diagnóstico todavía." Kurt asintió con la comprensión de repente sintiendo esa sensación de hundimiento en su estómago otra vez, mientras esperaba a que la bomba caiga. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de que simplemente puede ser quiera ser tranquilo como vos?"

Kurt palideció ante esto y respondió antes incluso de pensar, "pensé que acaba de decir, sólo un minuto antes, que estaba contento conmigo? Que su habla no tenía nada que ver conmigo?" Estaba dispuesto a continuar con su alboroto, pero se detuvo cuando ella se inclinó para hablar de nuevo con otra sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo que dije es que no estás haciendo que sea infeliz. Lo que estoy diciendo ahora es que vos, vos mismo, sos una persona bastante tranquila y no verbal. Ha respondido a mis preguntas con un gesto sencillo varias veces esta tarde, y ni siquiera puedo contar las veces que te he visto hacer eso en el hospital".

Kurt se veía algo parecido a un pez tratando de entender plenamente lo que estaba diciendo, "Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo. Eso que lo acaba de copiar de mí?"

"Estoy diciendo que eres su padre. Él te ama como nadie en su vida. Él sólo tiene un aspecto de ti que, literalmente, quiere ser".

"Entonces debo pensar en esto como una imitación, como la forma más sincera de adulación? Sólo no preocupante?" Kurt pasó la mano temblorosa por el pelo con una risa incrédula.

"Preocupante? No. Tiene tres, Kurt, él ama a su papá. Él puede ser demasiado entusiasta en esta área y siempre existe la posibilidad de que hay algo más, en una escala mucho más pequeña, si continua un lapso mayor de tiempo tendremos que hacer frente, pero por ahora... volve a casa. Disfrute de su niño. No te preocupes tanto. Anímalo a hablar todo lo que puedas sin presionarlo y hacele saber que estamos haciendo todo lo que podías hacer por él y un poco más".

Se inclinó aún más en la silla y le colocolo la mano en el brazo por un momento. "Si todos los padres fueran como vos, yo estaría sin trabajo."

Kurt tragó las lágrimas una vez más ante esto. El hundimiento y la sensación de malestar que había construido lentamente en las últimas semanas se habían ido definitivamente. Algo parecido a la esperanza estaba en su lugar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de una linda historia. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción) y hoy se esta trabajando en la secuela. De la que si puedo y el tiempo me ayuda, también tendrá su traducción.

**N/T:** **Y gracias a todos los que revisaron a esta historia, el apoyo me da la confianza para seguir posteando! ****Luvs ya lots!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Blaine parpadeó cuando el sol brillaba en sus ojos. Centrándose todo lo posible para permanecer en el camino, tanteó a ciegas en el asiento del pasajero por sus anteojos de sol. Encontrándolos después de un momento, se los puso y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba demasiado cansado para el sol brillante y alegre. Se burlaban de él con su promesa de un nuevo día cuando supo que ese día total y completamente apestaba. Estúpido sol.

Se puso en la calle de los Hudmel. Habiendo finalmente descubierto el secreto detrás del nombre extraño sonrió para sí mismo a pesar de su mal humor. Era extraño para él el ver una familia muy unida, pero le encantaba. Justo delante de él reconoció la SUV de Kurt. Ok, así que tal vez el día de hoy tendría una pequeña cantidad de valor, de redención después de todo. Su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa.

Kurt y Elliott deben haber llegado hasta allí, literalmente, momentos antes porque el médico salió de su vehículo en el momento exacto en que Blaine miró, con un saludo de buenos días alegre. _(¿Cómo es que siempre apestaba tan feliz en la mañana? ¿Y por qué su cabello siempre se veía tan bien? ¿Y cómo puede un simple par de marco de plástico negro verse tan condenadamente sexy?... Espera. ¿Qué? Por amor de Dios Anderson, estás en medio de una ruptura desordenada. No mezcles esa amistad en un amor enfermizo!)_ Él sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Ya se estaba enamorando del apuesto médico. Sólo tenía que mantener las cosas bajo control por ahora. Él no podía hacer nada acerca de sus sentimientos en ese estado. A decir verdad, se sentía tan mal en estos momentos que no estaba seguro si se podía confiar de sus sentimientos. Además seguía recibiendo señales mixtas de Kurt. En un momento él era amable, cálido y encantador, el siguiente sería atrevida y completamente coqueta; y luego de la nada cambiaba de nuevo al profesional tomando distancia. Sintió que entendía el último cambio de humor, teniendo en cuenta que por lo general estaban en el hospital. Las cosas se ponía demasiado personal en la forma en que conversaban, sobre todo si el paciente estaba cerca, encajaban en ese alter ego casi al instante y evitaban el contacto visual durante unos minutos, en referencia al otro hombre como "Enfermero Anderson", en lugar de Blaine. Parcialmente el ser sólo profesional, se debía que él era muy respetado en el hospital, y en parte era un mecanismo de defensa. ¿Defensa contra qué? Esa era la cuestión. Blaine sospecha que probablemente era algo tan simple como el miedo al rechazo.

"Por favor, no te ofendas, sólo estoy preocupado, si?, pero lucís como la mierda esta mañana". Kurt bromeó, pero tenía una expresión cariñosa. Los dos caminaron detrás de sus hijos que ya habían hecho una loca carrera hacia la puerta.

"Sí, bueno, yo sólo tuve _'una de esos días'_ ayer y no pude dormir en toda la noche". Blaine trató de reírse de ello como si no fuera nada; sin embargo, su voz era tensa y _esa_ tensión prácticamente irradiaba de su cuerpo. Kurt se detuvo y tomó la mano de Blaine en la suya. El enfermero de pelo rizado tragó saliva visiblemente al pensar que Kurt seguramente debía sentir su pulso corriendo a través de su mano.

"No es asunto mío, lo sé, y no quiero entrometerme, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si me necesitas. Si necesitas hablar... Me encantaría ser tu apoyo". Kurt parecía inseguro y un poco avergonzado por sus siguientes palabras, pero las dijo de todos modos, todavía agarrando la mano del otro hombre, "me doy cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos, pero siento que te conozco de siempre. Como si te hubiera estado esperando. Ya sabes... " _(Oh..Por. Dios. La policía de la cursilería me debería arrestar inmediatamente. Oh mi dios, él está acá de pie y mirándome Por Favor que se abra la acera en este instante y me trague! Todo lo que me queda ahora es morir de vergüenza! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí! Pierdo todo el sentido en torno a este hombre!")_ "Um, por favor, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Mi cerebro debe estar funcionando mal. Te juro que no soy un rechazado social. Te voy a dejar en paz, lo prometo." con esto, Kurt soltó la mano del otro hombre y fue retrocediendo, totalmente preparado para subir las escaleras y se esconderse en el interior de su antiguo dormitorio hasta que se despeje el ambiente. _Tal vez, me podría transferir al hospital en Westerville..._

"¡Espera!" Blaine agarró la mano del doctor de nuevo y lo estaba acercando a él cada vez más "No quiero que me dejes solo", dijo casi en un susurro, "ni siquiera cerca de esto". Se encontró con los ojos de Kurt en su totalidad. "Lo siento, sólo me quede con la boca abierta. Me sorprendió, pero del tipo de buena sorpresa", aseguro rápidamente viendo la vacilación brevemente y el posterior acercamiento de Kurt. "Me siento más o menos de la misma manera." La sonrisa de Kurt era deslumbrante.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de ir a cenar esta noche? Nosotros, padres solteros homosexuales debemos permanecer juntos", bromeó. "M.. Me encantaría que fuera una cita, pero estoy más que feliz de que sea sólo una cena como amigos. Escucho tu respuesta" Kurt le aseguró y observó con atención, esperando...

"Esta noche no puedo en realidad, pero no es porque yo no quiera!" Blaine se apresuro a responder, porque no quería echar a perder esto. "Realmente tengo planes y que es como algo muy importante que no pueda cancelar, sino lo haría sin duda... para pasar un rato con vos" Seguían allí de pie, tomados de la mano y sintiéndose como adolescentes, ya que se sonrojaron y se miraron. Blaine sabía que debería sentirse avergonzado por su franqueza. De alguna manera sentía que con Kurt debía ser completamente honesto en todas las cosas, además de sentirse completamente cómodo con él también. Esa sensación, nunca había sido parte de él y Alex. Se sentía maravilloso. Para ser honestos...

"Escucha, necesito decirte algo. Hay más de lo que crees en mi vida y en la de Addy. No te he ocultado nada, por lo menos no conscientemente; es sólo que es un poco complicado y no ha parecido el momento adecuado para hablarlo. Tal vez podamos cenar mañana y hablar". Blaine se tranquilizo antes de volver a hablar. "Creo que es justo y equitativo para los dos que, hasta que no sepas todo lo que hay que saber, sólo pienses en esto como una amistad. Y... Yo quiero algo más. Prometo hacerlo... pero probablemente debería bajar más la velocidad un poco. Yo no quiero que te sientas atado a nada, así que te prometo que si, después de escuchar toda la historia, sólo quieres que seamos amigos, voy a ser feliz solo con eso. No quiero perderte. Voy a tomar cualquier cosa que me des." Blaine terminó su perorata, apenas dándose cuenta de que había estado hablando a mil millas por minuto al final. Kurt se limitó a sonreír, divertido.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Todos tenemos nuestro pasado y nuestros problemas. Sería un tonto si pansas que vengo con una pizarra en blanco. Tampoco quiero perderte en cualquier nivel de mi vida. Vamos a planificar un cita de amigos mañana, aprenderemos un poco más uno del otro, y a donde nos lleve el futuro voy a ser feliz, siempre y cuando seas parte de eso".

Blaine se rió. _(¿Acabo de reír? Por Dios, soy una chica de trece años de edad!)_ "Te das cuenta de que suena como que estamos citando versos de alguna fabulosa rom/com **(1)** ¿verdad?" Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió completamente.

"Sos tan precioso!" Los dos hombres se ruborizaron mucho, al darse cuenta de que todavía estaban tomados de la mano a la vista de cualquier transeúnte. Se separaron rápidamente, tratando de parecer inocentes y despreocupado pero no engañaban a nadie. Los dos se volvieron para encontrar a Jeff, Wes, Finn y Rachel todo al comenzar la caminata. Rachel estaba sonriendo ampliamente y abrazó a los dos hombres, apretándolos firmemente. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a esa tendencia de abrazar a las persona de una manera más cercana que parecía a la excitación, por lo tanto no le dio importancia, pero Blaine, al nunca haberla conocido, le dio unas palmaditas a la chica embarazada con torpeza en la espalda y miró por encima de su cabeza inquisitivamente a Kurt como si dijera: '¿Quién diablos es?'

"Blaine, permítame presentarle a mi embarazada y un poco hormonal cuñada, Rachel". Ella juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Kurt en respuesta y se volvió para encontrarse con Blaine con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa mientras negaba con la mano. "Siento el abrazo-ataque. Es que ustedes son tan lindos juntos, y yo no podía creerlo! Es que ha sido tanto tiempo desde que Kurt estuvo con alguien y..."

"Okeeeeeey! Vamos a entrar y salir de esta calefacción. Esto está haciendo que digas cosas disparatadas!" Kurt la agarró por los hombros y la empujó suavemente por delante de él, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada divertida de Blaine.

Elise y Micah pasaron junto a él, luchando sobre a quién le tocaba jugar con el Power Ranger rosa.

"Mike y Tina dijeron que mi forma ha mejorado tanto que definitivamente voy a tener los dos solos: el de tap y el de free-form dance en el próximo recital de baile! Y mi profesora de canto dice..." Finn le dio una palmada al hombro de Blaine mientras caminaba, saludándolo con un "Hey dude" todo el tiempo escuchando a su hija mientras caminaban, contestando de vez en cuando un "Eso es genial, Hailey!"

"Así que, ustedes dos se estaban mirando de manera adorable". Dijo Wes sonriendo a su amigo mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dirigiéndose después a los dos niños.

"Sí, todo Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks", bromeó Jeff con una sonrisa, enganchando el brazo alrededor de Blaine desde el otro lado.

Blaine se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo en Dalton con sus dos amigos a su lado, burlándose de él. Como pudo se zafo de los brazos de sus amigos mientras abría la puerta de entrada, hablando en voz baja para no ser oído, "Sólo somos amigos, de verdad."

Los dos se miraron con escepticismo y Wes asintió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro con otra sonrisa. "Repítetelo"

Blaine se ruborizo y se rió en respuesta a los otros hombres. Antes de unirse a los otros padres en la sala de estar, antes de eso Jeff separo a Blaine.

"Acordate de esta noche. Nick y yo nos recogemos a las niñas y las llevamos a comer pizza al otro lado de la calle donde vas a estar. Depende todo de vos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine agarró a su amigo y tiró de él en un abrazo. No tenía palabras de agradecimiento. Todo era chico para lo que sentía. Jeff sólo lo abrazó enseguida. Vieron que Kurt se acercaban a medida y se separaron. Parecía algo curioso pero no preguntó.

"Por lo tanto, crees que te convendría dejar tu auto aquí e ir conmigo en mi coche para variar?" Kurt asintió felizmente.

"Yo justo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Los dos llegaremos temprano, antes tengo que hablar con mis padres de algo. ¿Te importaría esperar unos minutos? no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres! Lo podemos dejar para otro momento e irme en mi coche cuando... "

Blaine puso una mano sobre la boca del doctor. "Voy a estar feliz de esperar", sonrió. "Hey chicos", gritó. "¿Les gustaría a todos a jugar afuera conmigo y algunos de sus papás durante unos minutos antes de que nos tengamos que ir?" Miró alrededor de la habitación para una respuesta todos los niños, junto con Wes, Jeff y Finn dieron sonidos de aprobación.

"Tío Blaine, ¿podemos jugar a la mancha?" Elise estaba saltando con entusiasmo a sus pies mientras sonreía.

"Será mejor que empieces a correr."

Chillidos de risa provinieron de los niños y todo el grupo se dirigió afuera. Elliott miró inquisitivamente a su padre y Kurt se arrodilló a su lado.

"Lo siento, chico. Tengo que hablar con la abuela y el abuelo en estos momentos. Te prometo que voy a jugar la próxima vez. ¿Puedes ir con el tío Finn?" Finn, quien estaba esperando en la puerta, agarro al pequeño niño para que se siente sobre sus hombros y salió.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa, chico?" Burt se unió a Rachel en la mesa de la cocina y sacó las sillas tanto para Kurt y Carole. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que él y su padre había utilizado el mismo término de cariño para sus respectivos hijos en menos de un minuto. (_Supongo que es donde yo lo saque_) Kurt se sentó y se inclinó sobre la mesa con las manos juntas. "Quiero que Finn escuche esto también, pero creo que es mejor que este con Elliott en este momento. Voy a hablar personalmente con él más tarde, pero no dudes en repetir todo esto a él, Rachel". Rápidamente les comento todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, a partir de los resultados de las pruebas de audición y las palabras de la Dra. Parsons en terapia. Terminó y miró a su alrededor tratando de observar su reacción. Lo que no esperaba era el repentino arrebato de risa de Burt. Los otros tres adultos en la mesa lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y Kurt no estaba seguro de si sentirse herido o simplemente enojado.

"Oh Dios, esto es totalmente equivocado!" Burt se secó algunas lágrimas alegres de sus ojos. "Lo siento mucho, Kurt. Te prometo que no me estoy riendo de ti o Elliott o incluso la situación. Es sólo que... bueno, cuando eras más joven, eras cualquier cosa menos tranquilo y reservado. Pasé muchos días amando ese alto precio, pero deseando de que acabaras de cerrar la maldita boca! Es gracioso pensar que tu hijo toma esa imagen cuando pienso en cómo eras a esa edad". Kurt soltó un bufido de risa al darse cuenta de que se trataba efectivamente de algo increíblemente irónico.

"Y para cuando fuiste un poco mayor te tuviste que enfrentar a la perdida de tu madre y esa basura de la escuela secundaria, lo que te calmo bastante." Burt habló tranquilo. Kurt miró a su padre con atención, escuchando esa recapitulación de su vida a través de los ojos de su padre con interés. "No fuiste tranquilo, si derrotado. Era sólo un tipo determinado de tranquilidad, como si se recibieras todo lo que la vida te tiraba con dignidad". Burt se echó a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez suave y con afecto por su hijo. "De alguna manera viviste tu vida diciendo... ¿por que me pasa esto?" Los cuatro Es mejor mantener la boca cerrada y ser pensado un tonto que abrirla y despejar toda duda. "Los cuatro se rieron un poco en esto. "Y cuando lo hablabas, estabas lleno de confianza, que era como si estuvieras diciéndole a la gente que se jodieran si no les gustaba." Burt asintió con la cabeza a su hijo en señal de aprobación, "yo siempre he amado y respetado eso, Kurt."

"Gracias, papá." Kurt no estaba necesariamente sorprendido ante las palabras de su padre, él siempre había sido un apoyo increíble. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco abrumado por ello. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír para sacar toda la inseguridad que se había acumulando dentro de él en las últimas semanas.

"Escucha, siento que tengo que disculparme con vos. He estado presionando muy duro últimamente para que logres que Elliott hable. Sólo estaba preocupado por mi nieto pero con eso me olvide de ayudar al hombre increíble en el que te has convertido. No necesita que alguien te diga que es lo mejor para Elliott. Ya le proporcionaste una vida a aquel niño, algo de lo que solo podías soñar. Solo, por tu cuenta. Sin nuestra ayuda. Ahora, él puede ser silencioso como un ratón la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ya te lo digo, es un niño feliz. Nadie en esta familia duda de eso en ningún momento ".Los tres asintieron alegremente, Raquel llorando para este punto. Apartó sus ojos murmurando algo así como "hormonas locas" bajo su aliento. Ambos hombres suspiraron ahogadamente y la abrazaron con fuerza.

"Ahora, dinos que necesitas de nosotros." Burt hablaba con autoridad para toda la familia. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos, o no, tanto para vos como Elliott?"

"Bueno", tosió Kurt suavemente tratando de eliminar el nudo en la garganta por las palabras de su padre: "Creo que el siguiente paso para todos en la familia es hacer todo lo posible para animarle a hablar sin poner ninguna presión sobre él. Por favor no se ofendan por esto, ninguno de ustedes, porque yo realmente sé que tratan de cuidarlo, pero hay que dejar de reaccionar y mirarse el uno al otro cuando le hagan preguntas directas y no conteste. Por favor, dejen de preguntarle más de una vez con la esperanza que va a responder a la segunda o tercera vez. No lo hará. De hecho, lo hace peor. Lo que quiero es que todo el mundo siga hablando con él, háganle preguntas y involucrándolo en las conversaciones al igual que lo hacen con Hailey, pero lo único que si no contesta déjenlo en paz. Cuanta más presión siente por parte de nosotros, más se retrae y es menos probable que vaya a hablar en absoluto. Tanto la Dra. Parsons como yo sentimos, que hablará cuando esté listo y no antes. Tenemos que ofrecerle la oportunidad sin hacerlo sentir que está fallando cuando no lo hace". Todos asintieron con la cabeza de todo corazón y Kurt estaba agradecido, pero él se miró las manos mientras hablaba lo último.

"... Y no necesito sentir que mi familia piensa que soy un fracaso como padre cada vez que se insiste acerca de que si está hablando o no." Kurt no se atrevió a mirar. "Sé que no es su objetivo en lo absoluto, pero... " se fue apagando y finalmente levantó la vista hacia su familia.

Nadie dijo nada. Los tres se pusieron de pie y lo rodearon en un abrazo apretado familiar. Era una disculpa, junto a todo el apoyo y el amor; todo envuelto en uno. Era lo que su familia mejor sabía hacer.

"Realmente tengo que irme a trabajar", sonrió Kurt mientras se limpiaba los ojos y se apartaba del grupo. "Gracias chicos... por todo. Ah, y Rachel, ¿te importaría ser la niñera de Elliott mañana por la noche? Tengo planes para cenar." Rachel estaba de acuerdo con mirada cómplice y una enorme sonrisa.

Los cuatro adultos salieron a la calle. Kurt fue a despedirse de su hijo y recoger a Blaine antes de que llegaran tarde. Todavía estaban jugando a la escondida, a pesar de que se había convertido en una versión mezclada con Superman. Cada uno de los hombres se turnaban para ser 'eso' pero volaban a uno de los chicos en el aire como Superman mientras perseguían a todos a su alrededor y el uso que el niño haga la marcación actual. Blaine era "eso" y estaba volando a Elliott. Las risitas raras audibles hizo que el corazón de Kurt cantara cada vez que escapaban de la boca de su hijo. Kurt estaba impresionado por la interacción de Blaine con Elliott. El enfermero era una de esas raras personas que no se molestaban en lo más mínimo por la negativa de Elliott para hablar. Él sólo hablaba con él como lo hacía con todos los demás niños y mantenía una conversación como si Elliott había hablado de nuevo. A veces, después de formular una pregunta y recibir sólo el silencio o una sonrisa por respuesta, decía cosas como "Tienes razón, no podría estar más de acuerdo" o "Tienes que estar bromeando! Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo!" A Elliott eso le encantaba. Kurt era consiente de que Blaine no sabía la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando, ya que no había pasado realmente mucho tiempo con el niño y nunca le preguntó a Kurt sobre el tema. Tenía la impresión de que Blaine estaba esperando que hablara de eso una vez que estuviera listo y no podía haber estado más agradecido. Era otra razón para perderse en ese hombre.

"Ok, superman. Tengo que ir a trabajar y lo mismo ocurre con su volante personal". Kurt le arrebató a su hijo de los brazos a Blaine y lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de colocarlo en el suelo.

Blaine rápidamente agarro a Addy besándola antes de que ella corriera con el resto de los chicos de vuelta a la casa, para luego volverse a caminar con Kurt para su coche. Los dos hombres saludaron a Elliott, quien era el único niño que queda fuera y estaba de pie en la acera mientras sujeta su abuelo y a la tía Rachel de la manos.

"Adios, Papá! Adiós, Sr. Blaine!".

Los ocho adultos dejaron de respirar y el tiempo se detuvo.

… … …

**(1) rom/com:** Películas del género de Comedia Romántica, también llamadas romedies. Son películas con tramas alegres, básicamente humorísticas, centradas en los ideales románticos como que el verdadero amor es capaz de superar la mayoría de los obstáculos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? Elliott hablo! Me mata la emoción!

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Gracias a todos los que revisaron esta historia, me hacen súper súper súper súper feliz!

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

Kurt no dejó de sonreír en todo el día. No podría haberlo hecho ni aunque lo intentara. Cada uno de sus pacientes en Lima Memorial tuvieron el más especial tratamiento, lleno de felicidad, probablemente parecía que Kurt Hummel se estaba volviendo loco. Es decir, después de que él y Blaine habían llegado al trabajo casi con una hora de retraso...

**… … …**

_"Espera..."_

_"Lo hizo..."_

_"Creo que lo hizo!"_

_"Oh. My. Dios"._

_"Oh, Elliott!"_

_"¡Amigo! Eres dueño de cuerdas vocales"._

_"Hazlo otra vez! Tengo mi teléfono para grabarlo ahora mismo!"_

_"Ok, pare todo el mundo, tú queeee!" Kurt había corrido a estar delante de su hijo y lo estaba sosteniendo con sus manos para detener a todos los otros adultos, ya que se acercaban al niño de tres años de edad. Elliott no se asustó hasta el momento, pero él parecía muy confundido en cuanto al alboroto. "Yo sé que están emocionados. Créanme, yo también... no hay que exagerar, asustarte o esperar otros tres años para otra frase". Kurt habló con una voz pausada y tranquila como si estuviera hablando con los niños. Los siete otros adultos se dieron cuenta de que él tenía razón y retrocedieron rápidamente. Jeff y Wes, ambos dijeron que realmente necesitaban ir a trabajar y que lo iban a llamar. Jeff abrazo a Kurt con firmeza y compartieron una sonrisa aguada. Wes le tendió el puño para golpear a Elliott diciendo "Yo, man, nudillos" y apretó a Kurt en el hombro brevemente antes de irse. Kurt miró a todos los demás. Ellos no parecían ir a ningún lado. "A ustedes les importaría si... me encantaría un minuto a solas con mi hijo". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente, entrando en la casa, incluyendo a Blaine. Kurt pensó que podría faltar al hospital, ya que íbamos a llegar tarde, pero al parecer no. Kurt estaba contento._

_Cuando se quedaron solos Kurt simplemente se sentó en el suelo, abrazo a Elliott y lo sacudió con lágrimas silenciosas. Eso que no era gran cosa. Supuso que lo podría haber hecho mucho peor. Se había debatido saltando en el aire mientras gritaba al mundo que su hijo había hablado por fin. Esto, al menos, era mucho más parecido al Kurt reservado que Elliott conocía. Kurt abrió los ojos y aflojó su agarre un poco cuando sintió las manos de Elliott moverse alrededor de su cuello y su cara. El chico estaba mirando con curiosidad a su padre y suavemente limpiando unas lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos._

_"Sí amigo, lo siento. Es un poco extraño que este llorando ahora mismo, ¿eh?" Elliott simplemente sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado._

_"Es sólo que, bueno, ya sabes que te amo tal como eres ¿no?" Pequeño guiño._

_"Yo nunca cambiaría una sola cosa acerca de ti. Ok?" asintió._

_"Me encantó oír que me llamabas papá hace un momento." La voz de Kurt se rompió y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo de lágrimas. Elliott sonrió._

_"Está bien, no te gusta hablar. No siempre tienes que hacerlo si no quieres." Otro guiño lento._

_"Pero, baby, sólo sé que cuando quieras hablar, alguna vez, yo y el abuelo, la abuela, el tío Finn, tía Rachel, todo el mundo... vamos a estar allí para escuchar lo que tienes que decir."_

_Esta vez Elliott no respondió en absoluto. Él sólo miró a su padre, sin dejar de limpiar las mejillas de su padre con los pequeños pulgares. Después de un minuto Kurt sonrió a su hijo, lo abrazó y lo besó de nuevo. Él se puso de pie y se inclinó para alzar a Elliott. Acunando al niño contra su pecho comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Kurt vivió durante esos momentos de intimidad. Le encantaba la sensación de su hijo acurrucarse en su hombro, sabiendo que Elliott se sentía completamente seguro y amado en ese momento. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, descansando ligeramente sobre la cabeza marrón arenosa del cabello con un suspiro de satisfacción._

_"Te quiero, papá."_

_(Solo sigue caminando. No llores más. Él va a pensar que eres el mayor cobarde del universo... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Puede haber algo en la vida mejor que esto!)_

_"Yo también te quiero, El"._

**… … …**

Kurt levantó la vista y sonrió otra de esas sonrisas ridículamente enormes que, en realidad estaba empezando a darle un dolor de cabeza; al ver a Blaine que venía por el pasillo. El enfermero había sido poco menos que increíble hoy. Había esperado pacientemente hasta que Kurt estaba listo para ir, dándole a Elliott un abrazo y limitándose a decirle "eres increíble" mientras se iban. En el auto había escuchado con emoción como Kurt le comento sobre cuánto tiempo había esperado este momento y luego con paciencia lo tranquilizó cuando Kurt temía que había manejado mal la situación. El médico había sido un desastre total y absoluto, en el buen sentido; se caía a pedazos emocionalmente. Durante todo el día Blaine ponía los pedazos en su lugar.

Él también había tomado cada oportunidad que podía para tocarlo. El apretón de una mano, una palmadita en la espalda e incluso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de vez en cuando, cuando estaban solos en la sala de descanso. No era sensual, sexual o romántico. Era amistad y apoyo, era alegría compartida. Era lo exactamente correcto.

"Te vas?" Kurt vio que Blaine tenía su mochila negro sobre su hombro derecho.

"Sí, tengo que irme unos minutos antes para poder ir a casa a cambiarme. ¿Seguro que no te importa que Simone te alcance? Siento mucho el dejarte varado, honestamente no lo pensé al salir juntos esta mañana". Levanto la mano para dejarla descansar en el brazo del medico. Kurt tenía la idea extraña y breve que si fuera un gatito estaría ronroneando en estos momentos.

"No hay ningún problema. No te estreses. En realidad funciona de maravilla porque ella mencionaba el otro día que estaba buscando otra guardería para los gemelos y realmente quiere ver Carole."

"¿Puede Carole aguantar más por su cuenta?" Blaine dijo con preocupación que dos más niños sumarían siete y que sólo parecía demasiado para una sola persona. Kurt se rió y se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Técnicamente es sólo dentro de la relación jurídica, pero creo que es una locura de la que trata. Mi conjetura es que ella le va a decir a mi papá que la ayude."

"¿Lo haría?"

"Haría cualquier cosa por Carole". Kurt se encogió de hombros otra vez. Blaine tragó con fuerza a esto, pensando que Kurt realmente da valida esa respuesta por el hecho que lo rodeaban matrimonios increíbles. _(¿Me pregunto como sería estar casado con Kurt y ser parte de esta familia?)_ Blaine abrió los ojos como platos. _(Alto ahí! Pensamientos peligrosos. Cambiemos de dirección.)_

Kurt levantó la vista de las estadísticas que tenía en la mano, dándose cuenta que los ojos de Blaine se nublaron ligeramente. "¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco perdido en tus pensamientos"

"Sí, totalmente bien". Blaine se recompuso con una sonrisa. "Así que, yo no sé vos, pero yo no trabajo mañana. No te voy a ver hasta la cena." ¿Por qué es que me va a parecer un tiempo ridículamente largo sin poder vernos?

"No, funciona bien para mí. Voy a tener todo el día para ponerme hermoso para vos." Kurt le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, por una vez en completo abandono. Blaine sintió un cosquilleo cálido que inicio el interior de su estómago. "Voy a pasar por tu casa a recogerte alrededor de 7. ¿Está bien?" Blaine asintió rápidamente de acuerdo. "Ok, bien, te veré mañana entonces. Diviértete con tus planes esta noche!" Con un alegre saludo Kurt se fue.

La mano de Blaine pasó de donde estaba el brazo de Kurt de vuelta a su lado. _(Oh sí, esta noche.)_ El cosquilleo desapareció por completo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció?

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Gracias a todos los que revisaron esta historia, me hacen súper Feliz!

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

Blaine se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda de café, nerviosamente miró su reloj mientras aparcaba. 6:10. Bueno, él tenía veinte minutos antes de que Alex apareciera. Exactamente veinte minutos. Alex era puntual, insoportablemente puntual.

Blaine dejó escapar el aliento, apenas se dio cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo y se fue otra vez en su mente, una vez más, a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y todo lo que había discutido con Nick.

_... ... ..._

_"Adiós, papá!" Addy saludó alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con Jeff y Elise. Haciendo una pausa, Elise corrió y abrazó a las piernas de Nick._

_"Te quiero, papá", le susurró. Por alguna razón, Nick era la única persona que podría provocar un lado suave y tímida a la niña. La levantó y la abrazó estrechamente por un momento antes de regresarla a sus pies y matando suavemente su espalda en el camino._

_"Te amo demasiado, Peanut. Pórtate bien con papá". Elise asintió alegremente, moviendo la cola de caballo rubia, que era el tono exacto que Jeff._

_"Vamos a tomar un helado y jugar en el parque al otro lado de la calle. Deberíamos estar de vuelta en una hora más o menos." Jeff se acercó a darle un beso suave en los labios de su marido. Blaine miró descaradamente. En vez de sentir vergüenza, sólo se deleitaba con la belleza que era su matrimonio. Había conocido a esos dos a los dieciséis años y acaba de salir del closet a duras penas. Habían tenido sus altibajos, como cualquier pareja, pero al final se mantuvieron fuertes a pesar de tener que escuchar a tantas personas en sus vidas que les decían que una relación de secundaria posiblemente no podía durar. Blaine no había sido una de esas personas. Sabía desde el principio que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se le rompió el corazón al notar que su matrimonio con Alex había sido una burla al lado de lo que estos dos compartían. Él lo quería tanto. Tal vez algún día..._

_"No vayas!" Nick dio un manotazo en broma Jeff de la misma manera que había un manotazo a su hija y Jeff gritó con indignación: "¡Hey!"_

_"Te quiero, nene."_

_"Hmmm, tienes suerte de que te amo demasiado. Voy a tener que llamar a mi abogado para demandarte por acoso sexual!" Jeff tenía muy buen humor, le sacó la lengua y agarró las manos de las niñas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta._

_Nick esperó a que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Mirándola con una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió de nuevo._

_"Se te olvidó tu..."_

_"¡Lo sé! Cada vez, esto apesta!" Jeff cogió la cartera de la mesita junto a la puerta, agitándola en el aire y desapareció de nuevo sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos._

_Los dos hombres sentados en la mesa de la cocina se rieron en voz alta en el momento que la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Después de un momento Nick miró a Blaine._

_"Está bien. Ha llegado el momento, empieza a vomitar. ¿Qué paso? Sé que nos veíamos alrededor de tres veces al año por vivir tan lejos y yo sé que tú y Jeff hablan por teléfono más que nosotros dos, pero cada vez que te he visto con Alex me parecía que estaba todo bien". Blaine miró a su amigo con una expresión triste y cansada._

_"¿Sabías que por ser un abogado apestas cuando se trata de observar las distintas relaciones?" Nick frunció los labios y lo miró un poco avergonzado._

_"Jeff, posiblemente, pudo haber mencionado algo así un par de veces en los últimos dieciséis años. Lo siento."_

_"Está bien, Nick. No he sido exactamente franco a nadie sobre esto... nadie. Jeff sólo lo adivino porque es muy bueno leyendo a la gente. Realmente apenas lo reconocí antes de venir para acá."_

_"Ok. Entonces, ¿me lo vas a decir?"_

_"Muy bien, hay va la versión corta. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez realmente me amo, y si lo hizo fue por un tiempo increíblemente corto. Nos peleamos. Todo el tiempo. Me acusó de... lo que sea. Engañarlo. Mentira. Celos. No amarlo. Nada de eso era cierto, aunque la falta de amor hizo que vea la realidad rápidamente. Finalmente termine por descubrir que él me estaba engañando y que probablemente habría sido desde el principio de nuestro matrimonio. Nos peleamos otra vez. Esta vez, dispuestos a matarnos. Él trató de golpearme. Lo detuve. Agarre a Addy y me fui. Y ahora nosotros estamos comiendo en la cocina comida china."_

_"Él... te golpeó?" Nick pregunto agarrando la cara de Blaine con una mano, como si tratara de encontrar un hematoma visible. Blaine le golpeó la mano con suavidad y miró a los ojos a su amigo._

_"Trato es la palabra correcta, Nick. Lo intentó pero lo esquive. Fue la primera vez. Honestamente, yo casi le devolvía el golpe, más que nada por instinto, reflejo de mis días de boxeo, pero por suerte me detuve a tiempo. No es que no se hubiera sentido bien golpear al bastardo, pero no es necesario añadir las acusaciones de abusos a todo este lío."_

_"Bueno, por lo que veo en realidad el que lo hubieras golpeado se lo hubiera considerado como legítima defensa. Blaine? EXISTE la posibilidad de una acusación de abuso. VOS lo denuncias a ÉL. Todo esta de tu lado y podría ayudar en el divorcio."_

_Blaine arrugó un lado de su cara ligeramente ante la idea. Sabía que sonaba increíblemente sexista, por lo que dudaba en decirlo en voz alta, él no era un chica. Se sentía débil corriendo a la policía por algo así sabiendo lo que había sido y que era perfectamente capaz de defenderse. El abuso conyugal era siempre de un hombre contra una mujer, ¿verdad? Estaba a punto de decir esto en voz alta cuando Nick habló de nuevo._

_"A ver, yo soy un hombre. Soy chico, un chico como vos. Lo entiendo. Te sientes débil, como si estuviera pidiendo a alguien que luche tus batallas. Pero en ESTE caso no es lo que estaría sucediendo." Blaine miró y sacudió la cabeza listo para discutir. Nick se inclinó sobre la mesa tomando la mano de su amigo suavemente antes de volver a hablar._

_"Eso no es lo que estaría ocurriendo", afirmó de nuevo lentamente. Blaine tragó saliva. "El abuso conyugal ocurre en todas las formas y eso no quiere decir que el que está siendo atacado es más débil. Significa que el ataca se siente tan poca cosa que necesita golpear, acusar, ejercer cualquier tipo de violencia hacia su pareja para sentirse mejor, para hacer sentir mejor a su ego. Es por eso que no lo golpeaste en su momento. No sos esa clase de persona. Ese es, obviamente, Alex. Y aquí hay una cosa más a tener en cuenta. Si no vas a denunciarlo por vos, entonces hacelo por Addy". Blaine lo miró confundido. "No quieres que tenga la custodia de Adelaida en lo absoluto, ¿me equivoco?" Blaine asintió definitivamente a esto. "La mejor manera de ganar el caso es construyendo una mejor defensa para vos, y si lo denuncias hay más probabilidades de que esto suceda." Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron comprendiendo finalmente lo que decía. Sí, él lo haría por Addy. Lo que sea por Addy._

_"Bien entonces." Nick sacó su maleta y su computadora portátil. "¿Estás dispuesto a hablar oficialmente como mi cliente?"_

_"¿Estás diciendo que no me vas a facturar el increíble pollo del General Tso?" Nick rodo sus ojos en respuesta._

_"Vamos a ir a trabajar entonces." Rápidamente comenzó a llenar el cuestionario estándar de divorcio y el de la custodia._

_"Por lo tanto, ambos están en el certificado de nacimiento? Pensé que solo tenia el apellido Anderson." Blaine se pasó los dedos por el pelo en señal de frustración._

_"Sí, nos gustó Anderson iba mejor con su nombre. Bien, lo hice. Y Alex sacó su típica mierda al decir que como ella es mía biológicamente. Quería estar en el certificado de nacimiento, sin embargo, en ese momento no PENSE que fuera así. MIERDA!" Blaine arrugó las servilletas como una pelota y las lanzo por la habitación. Uno por una grito cada palabra. Nick lo miró con simpatía. Blaine se dejó caer con la cara hacia abajo en la parte superior de sus brazos y luego habló con voz ahogada. "Eso va a joderme, ¿no es así?"_

_"Bueno, yo no te voy a mentir. Esto no significa que el proceso va hacer más fácil." Blaine dejó escapar un pequeño gemido patético. Nick se reclinó en la silla y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Las malas noticias primero, ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine soltó otro pequeño ruido sordo y de asentimiento. "Está en el certificado de nacimiento, nunca ha sido abusivo con ella y siempre fue provisor en cuanto a su medio de vida." Blaine intentó gemir de nuevo, pero éste terminó sonando mucho más parecido a un gemido. "Las malas noticias, siguen", aseguró Nick. "Nunca ha estado ahí para ella emocionalmente, siempre ha sido muy distante, lo que te permitía tomar decisiones de todos y cada uno de los aspectos a su atención y él era abusivo hacia usted. Pues bien, un intento de abuso, pero aún así ayuda a nuestra causa a lo grande." Blaine finalmente levantó la cabeza y gimiendo._

_"Así que tengo que reportar el abuso si quiero tener alguna esperanza de obtener la custodia completa", declaró con resignación. Nick simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta._

_"Ok. ¿Qué más?"_

_"Bueno, tenemos que lidiar con el problema de que es un matrimonio gay en un estado que no reconoce como tal la unión legal"._

_"De verdad? Tenía la esperanza de hacer frente a asuntos realmente importantes esta noche", dijo Blaine con frustración reprimida. Nick lo miró, mientras una esquina de su boca se convertía en diversión._

_Blaine lo miró como disculpándose._

_"Ok, lo primero que te puedo decir que hay un vacío legal que a veces puede ser utilizado si un Estado no reconoce el matrimonio entre dos personas homosexuales, simplemente te le permitirá seguir y no molestarte con el tema del divorcio". Blaine sintió la esperanza corriendo en su corazón al oír estas palabras. "Sin embargo, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que Alex simplemente acepte dado su obstinación en el pasado y ahora con ese súbito y ardiente deseo de ver Addy? Incluso si estaba de acuerdo verbalmente a dejar que ella este con vos, su nombre sigue en la partida de nacimiento como lo hablamos antes. Además de eso, si nunca se divorciaron legalmente entonces todavía tendría derechos legales conyúgales, si es que alguna vez viajas a los estados donde se admite este tipo de matrimonios." (Bueno, ahí se va la esperanza.) Blaine se encogió de hombros, Nick siguió adelante. "No te desesperes. Eso no es más que una opción y no la mejor". Nick se sentó y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina pensando. Blaine sólo quería acurrucarse y llorar. "Ustedes se casaron en Connecticut, ¿no? Vivieron allí en ese momento?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo esto podría hacer alguna diferencia. Nick se iluminó un poco y empezó a teclear furiosamente._

_Por fin un pequeño destello de esperanza._

_"¡Ah! Aquí está. Si una o más de las partes está domiciliada en el Estado en el momento del matrimonio y vuelve al estado con la intención de permanecer permanentemente antes de la presentación de la queja, entonces es posible disolver el matrimonio o la ganancia una separación legal." Nick miró triunfalmente. Blaine se sentó allí._

_"Así que, si quiero que esto suceda con tan poco lío como sea posible, tengo que mudarme permanentemente junto a mi hija a Connecticut. Mejor aún, tengo que convencer a Alex que lo haga, como también convencerlo de pedir el divorcio y concederme custodia de nuestra hija", decía Blaine secamente._

_El pequeño destello desaparecía._

_"Yo sé que es muy lejos de lo ideal, pero algo es algo. Yo no te estoy diciendo que debes de hacer esto. Estoy hablando de todas las opciones que tenemos. Vamos a resolver esto. Te lo prometo." contesto apretando la mano de Blaine._

_"Tenes razón. Lo siento. Sigo saltándote en la garganta cuando todo lo que estas tratando de hacer es ayudar"._

_"No te preocupes. Te voy a facturar el doble por cada vez que me muerdas", dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_Blaine dejó escapar su risa por primera vez después de que toda esa conversación había comenzado. "¿Y ahora qué?"_

_"Bueno, creo que lo mejor es tratar de razonar con él, podría ser nuestra próxima jugada. Lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿crees que podría funcionar?"_

_"Con un martillo en la parte posterior de la cabeza?"_

_"Como tu abogado voy a fingir que no escuche eso."_

_Unos minutos más tarde ya tenían un plan básico de ataque, justo a tiempo al momento que Jeff regresaba con las niñas. Después de instalarlas en el sofá con mantas y una caricatura, el rubio se acercó a Nick golpeándolo con la cadera para que su marido se corra y pudieran compartir la silla. Era todo tan fácil. Blaine estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos era aún muy consciente de sus actos. Esto es lo que un matrimonio debía ser._

_Algún día ..._

_**... ... ...**_

Blaine miró como el inmaculado BMW se detuvo en el lugar al lado de su auto. Respiro profundamente. _Aquí vamos_.

Los dos hombres se bajaron de sus coches y se reunieron en el centro. Por un momento solo se miraron.

"¿Dónde está Addy? Creí que la ibas a traer?"

"No, le dije que teníamos que hablar. Nunca acepte el dártela."

"Me hiciste venir hasta acá para no dármela? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué lo cambiaste cuando yo te dije que pasaría por ella mañana por la mañana?"

"No, a ver... no te estoy diciendo que estoy te impido verla, pero soy bastante escéptico de eso... y con razón! Tengo el derecho a elegir el día y la hora. Quisiera primero que me des algunas explicaciones en cuanto porqué queres pasar tiempo con ella, así de repente; a continuación, voy a considerar si te la podes llevar o no".

"¿Crees que tenes derecho a alejarla de mi? Ella es mi hija también Blaine!"

"Así que ahora ella es tu hija? Hasta donde yo sé nunca la llamaste así! Siempre te referiste a ella como MI hija! Siempre! ¿En serio crees que la voy a dejar ir sin pelear, sobre todo después de lo que casi me haces?"

"Realmente, Blaine? Madura. Sé un hombre. Actuaste como una niña pequeña", se burló. "Yo no te toque".

"Ese no es el punto, Alex. Ya presente una denuncia contra vos. No te vas a salir con la tuya y no vas a tener a Addy. No permanente. "Alex lo miró y estaba prácticamente temblando de rabia en este momento.

"Mira, esta no es la forma en que yo quería hacer esto. Pelear no ayudará a nadie." Blaine hizo un gesto hacia la mesa de picnic fuera y después de mirar con recelo Alex se sentó. Blaine se reunió con él y le preguntó con voz tranquila. "Decime la verdad ¿Por qué realmente la queres, Alex? Yo no estoy tratando de ser malo o rencoroso, te lo prometo. Nunca demostraste mucho interés en ser padre. Nunca has pasado tiempo con nosotros o con ella solamente. No estuviste ni una vez en tres años ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella cuando este con vos?"

"No lo sé. Cosas de chicas", se encogió de Alex. "Ir de compras o lo que sea."

"Ella tiene tres años. Ella se cansa muy rápido al ir de compras muy rápido después que pasaste por la tienda de Disney."

"La voy a llevar con mi mamá, entonces. Ellas se llevan muy bien."

Blaine escupió en silencio por un momento. "Es decir que te tomas la molestia de alejarla de mi, sólo para dejarla en la casa de tu madre y ni siquiera pasas un poco de tiempo con ella?" Alex se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué es importante? ¿Cual es la diferencia? Sería mi tiempo con ella y puedo usarlo como quiera!" Blaine sintió que el color que se le salía de su rostro.

"Realmente no la queres en lo más mínimo, ¿no? Pensé que tal vez tu deseo de verla podría ser, por lo menos; al más mínimo atisbo de emoción, pero no. Esto realmente es sólo rencor. Pura veneno. Como queres hacer todo lo posible para hacerme infeliz te queres llevar a mi hija. NO. VAS. A. TENERLA" De repente, Alex estaba lanzándose sobre la mesa y agarrando a Blaine por la parte delantera de la camiseta. Blaine trató de empujarlo, pero era difícil hacerlo sin causar una escena en un centro comercial lleno de gente y Alex lo tenía clavado torpemente contra la mesa.

"Escúchame bien, puto. Vos no te vas a ir de mi lado y vas a ser feliz. Yo siempre cuide de los dos mientras jugabas a la mamá con un salario miserable de enfermero. Yo soy la razón por la que HOY vos conducís un Prius. Soy la razón por la que fuiste capaz de permitirte el lujo de subrogar un vientre en el primer lugar. Soy las ras... "

"Papá, detente!" Blaine miró con pánico y vio a Addy de pie junto a ellos con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó a Alex bruscamente y saltó al lado de Addy, agarrándola con sus brazos, susurrándole al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Jeff y Nick corrieron hacia ellos desde el lugar de pizza al otro lado de la calle, buscándola molestos y culpables. Nick llevaba un Elise visiblemente temblando. Jeff dio un paso al lado de Blaine, poniendo una mano en la suya y la otra en Addy tratando de explicar.

"Estoy tan, tan triste, Blaine! Todo estaba muy bien, las chicas estaban comiendo cuando Addy se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban acá. Estaba tan emocionada, que se bajo de su asiento y salió por la puerta antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera detenerla. Por otro lado, estoy contento de que el camino era corto y no había tráfico".

"Está bien. Está bien." Blaine repitió en voz baja. Jeff estaba bastante seguro de que eso era más para la niña que para él. Alex eligió ese momento para inclinarse hacia Addy y empezar a hablar.

"Hola, cariño. Ya es hora de volver a casa con papá, ¿de acuerdo?"

Addy sólo se acurrucó más profundamente en Blaine y estaba literalmente temblando en este momento. Blaine abrió la boca para responder airadamente, pero nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

"Vos" Jeff se dirigió directamente a Alex hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz. "Vas a entrar en tu coche y te vas a ir. AHORA. No sólo tenes a tu hija absolutamente aterrorizada, sino que además vimos que abusaste físicamente de tu marido, con nuestros propios ojos. Agrego algo más o llamo a la policía. Ah, y te acordas de mi marido, ¿no? ¿Te olvidaste que es un abogado? Así es, uno de los mejores en el estado de Ohio y es perfectamente capaz de hacer de TU vida un infierno, así que te sugiero que cuides cada uno de tus pasos." Alex miró a Jeff con incredulidad, casi tanto como la de Blaine y Nick. Jeff nunca perdió la calma. Fue bastante impresionante. Después de empujar a Jeff lejos de él, Nick se convirtió en algo que parecía estar listo para cometer un asesinato, Alex se metió en su coche y salió a toda velocidad.

Blaine con voz temblorosa se dejó caer en el banco de cemento, tratando de calmar a Addy. Jeff y Nick se miraron con preocupación, se sentándose a ambos lados de él, Elise aún en el regazo de su papá.

"Me tengo que ir." Blaine se paro de repente, decidido a llevar a Adelaida a su coche. "Tengo que llevarla a casa."

"¿Está seguro?" Jeff y Nick se miraron con escepticismo y Jeff se movió para estar junto a su amigo. Al momento en el que el hombre de pelo rizado estableció a su hija en su asiento de seguridad. "¿Por qué dejas que te acompañemos a tu casa. Yo no creo que estés solo en estos momentos." Nick ya estaba asintiendo cuando Blaine, a su vez, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

"No, se los agradezco. Realmente no lo creo. Aprecio todo lo que ustedes han hecho y están haciendo por Addy y yo sólo necesito estar solo ahora. Tenemos que estar juntos y a solas." Los otros dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza en silencio y retrocedió mientras Blaine se subió a su coche sin decir una palabra y se marchó.

En el momento en que estaba en camino a su casa se perdió a si mismo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba en silencio con sollozos reprimidos. Odiaba esto. Odiaba sentirse débil, ni siquiera podía proteger a su propia hija. Ella había estado tan asustada y era porque había sido tan estúpido como para tenerla dentro de la misma zona que Alex. No podía comprender por qué había pensado en dejar que Alex se la llevara, aunque sea por una noche. Era la parte compasiva de sí mismo que siempre había deseado dar a alguien una segunda oportunidad.

No otra vez. No más.

De pronto, el temor lo abrumaba. ¿Qué pasaba si Alex había averiguado dónde vivía? ¿Que pasaba si volvía ahí y Alex lo estaba esperando? No temía por él. Lo podía manejar. Temía por Addy. Pensó brevemente en ir a lo de Nick y Jeff pero ellos habían hecho más que suficiente por él esa semana. Además, se sentía muy solo y triste en este momento; iba a ser la tercera rueda durante toda la noche junto a una pareja de enamorados. De repente sabía a dónde ir. Metiendo la mano en su cartera, sacó el trozo de papel con una dirección en él. Rápidamente entró la dirección en su GPS y a los pocos minutos se encontró llegando a la casa. Era linda poco de estilo a casa de fin se semana con un jardín impecable, al otro lado de la ciudad. Lamentó no haber llamado antes, pero empujo lejos ese pensamiento sabiendo que éste era el único lugar en donde quería estar. Addy estaba profundamente dormida por ahora, agotada por el torbellino de emociones que tuvo que pasar esa noche. La levantó, la llevó hasta la puerta y llamó. Se abrió la puerta y la imagen de Kurt en sus pantalones de pijama de franela y su remera de la Universidad de Columbia, la cara pequeña de Elliott se asomaba por detrás de las piernas de su padre. Kurt sin palabras abrió la puerta ancha y les dio la bienvenida en cuando miraba hacia atrás, sorprendido. Su sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en preocupación cuando advirtió los dos pares de ojos rojos e hinchados, uno cerrándose de sueño. Cuando Blaine habló apenas reconoció su propia voz, ya que estaba tan cargada de emoción.

"¿Podemos quedarnos esta noche?"

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció Alex? Díganme que lo odian igual que yo!

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Hoy mi día laboral fue muy productivo! Sí, traduje los dos capítulos en mi trabajo (no estoy orgullosa de eso); digamos que fue el día en que no había ganas de trabajar (un nombre había que ponerle a la excusa). Ahora sí, a disfrutar del Capitulo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

Blaine estaba acurrucado en el sofá de Kurt con una manta envuelta alrededor de él, vestido con un pijama de Kurt, y una taza de té caliente entre las manos. Su cerebro estaba en plena confusión. Trató de pensar, de imaginar lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero simplemente no estaba ocurriendo. Sólo podía sentarse y mirar aturdido. Tomó una respiración profunda y un sorbo de té. Él no era normalmente un bebedor de té, pero a sabiendas de que había venido de manos de Kurt lo había convertido en la cosa más deliciosa que había probado. Echó un vistazo por el pasillo cuando oyó risas. Se levantó, dejó su taza de té y la manta atrás.

"Y entonces el bebé oso pardo dijo: 'Esas galletas parecen deliciosos, pero ¿estás seguro de que estás completamente orgánico? Estoy en una dieta muy específica'." Kurt levantó el oso de peluche pequeño y trabajó la boca cosida en lo que se movió un poco, tratando de hacer que se vea como si estuviera hablando realmente. Blaine se rió para sí mismo en el diálogo ridículo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para mirar. Elliott y Adelaida estaban acurrucados juntos en la cama con los brazos envueltos alrededor uno del otro, mirando a Kurt felices. "Ellie, el elefante lo miró de manera perra; como diciendo ?por favor' y dijo: '¡Por supuesto! ¿Alguna vez hizo otra cosa?' Y ambos comieron galletas orgánicas y vivieron felices para siempre. El fin." Kurt pasó el oso a Elliott y el elefante de peluche a Addy. Le dio un beso en la frente a Elliott, vacilando sólo un segundo antes de mirar a la cara expectante a Addy y besándola en la frente con una sonrisa. Blaine mostró su presencia entonces. Tratando de transmitir algo de la gratitud que sentía con una larga mirada a Kurt, él se sentó en el borde de la cama para meter la manta más cómodamente alrededor de Addy.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Le susurró mientras ahuecaba su mejilla.

"Uh-huh. El Sr. Kurt hace voces realmente buenas", susurró en complicidad con mucho entusiasmo. Blaine sonrió. Por supuesto. Las lágrimas fueron olvidadas. Un oso de peluche y un elefante habían contado una historia y nada era más importaba. ¡Oh, el ser tres otra vez. Él se inclinó para abrazarla con fuerza. "Buenas noches, amor. Buenas noches El". Empezó a alejarse antes de darse cuenta de que Elliott le había alzado los brazos para un abrazo también. Su corazón se transformo un poco como él se inclinó para abrazar al niño con fuerza. Sabía que Addy, básicamente, le preguntó a Kurt por un beso de buenas noches con sus ojos de cachorrito, y que Kurt la había hecho feliz, pero esto era diferente. Addy era como él, una vida real, un oso de peluche, que de buena gana se acurrucaba con todo el mundo. Elliott entregaba sus afectos con reservas y consideración. Mientras se alejaba, oyó una palabra en un hilo de voz que derritió el corazón.

"Noche".

Antes de que pudiera responder, Elliott ya había cerrado los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de la niña con la cual compartía su almohada. Se sentía realmente feliz por primera vez esta noche.

"Sólo tengo dos cosas que decirte." Kurt lo miró con una mirada alegre, sintiendo el tono burlón de Blaine, y vio como el hombre más bajito se apoyó en el mostrador. "En primer lugar, Addy el bebé oso pardo y Elly el elefante? Un tanto original? Y en segundo lugar, ¿usaste la palabra 'perra' mientras le contabas un cuento a mi hija de tres años?" Kurt lo miró ofendido, luego sorprendido, para terminar sintiéndose culpable.

"Um, sí, lo siento. Me dejo llevar y digo cosas locas durante la historia, hace un año la empecé a utilizar para tratar de obtener un aumento y se me pegó el hábito. Él lo ama, pero ni una sola vez ha repetido nada, así que no lo pensé dos veces; ahora bien no voy más allá de la clasificación -17 en el lenguaje". Blaine se limitó a sonreír y Kurt sabía que estaba perdonado. "En cuanto a lo otro, puedo preguntar, que está mal con esos nombres? Prefiero pensar en ellos como clásico. Viendo que Elliott no hablaba, hasta hoy _(todavía estoy saltando de alegría por dentro!)_ , me correspondía a mí nombrarlos..." se calló un poco desanimado por las críticas. Blaine se sentía como un idiota.

"Hey, no, yo estaba bromeando. Siento haber bromeado acerca de un tema delicado. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Me encantaron los nombres y la historia. ¡No puedo esperar para la secuela de 'Las galletitas orgánicas' mañana por la noche. " Se puso más cerca de Kurt uniendo sus manos. Los ojos azules y avellanas se reunieron con súbita comprensión.

_(Acabo de insinuar que voy a estar acá mañana a la noche! Por favor, soy de terrrrroooooorrrr!)_

_(Sólo insinuó que iba a estar aquí otra noche! Por favor, quédate aquí por y para siempre! Lleva todas las noches mi pijama que te queda taaaan bien! Espera. Deja de pensar como un desgraciado pervertido!)_

Ambos se miraban con incertidumbre. Kurt decidió que debía hacer algo ya que el anfitrión. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y tirando de él en un abrazo suave, habló. "No sé lo que está pasando y yo no te estoy empujando a que me lo digas. Sólo sé que puedes permanecer acá todo el tiempo que sea necesario". Blaine lo abrazó sin reservas y suspiró con satisfacción.

"Te lo diré, lo prometo. Esta noche incluso. Pero por ahora... ¿Crees que podrías abrazarme un rato mas?"

Kurt no respondió, pero Blaine podía sentir pequeño asentimiento del otro hombre y como los fuertes brazos de tiraban de él para que quedar completamente apretados uno del otro. Las barbillas en los hombros, el pecho pegado al otro pecho... otras cosas presionando contra otras cosas. Ambos hombres trataron desesperadamente de no pensar en esa parte, en particular; en este momento.

Tampoco estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo se quedaron así. Al principio era sólo abrazarse. No había caricias, sólo un abrazo íntimo y amoroso. Lento pero seguro, sin embargo, comenzaron a moverse. Se tambalearon un poco, como si hubiera música. Los dedos de Blaine se movía ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la parte baja de la espalda del médico. Las palmas de las manos de Kurt lentamente frotaban círculos en los omóplatos del enfermero y se trasladaban suavemente por los brazos. Antes de que lo supieran su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y era dolorosamente obvio para ambos que de pie tan cerca estaban teniendo una reacción en ellos que ya no podían ocultar. El corazón de Kurt latía salvajemente, y con temerario abandono, se apartó un poco para estar frente a frente, nariz con nariz. Se dio cuenta del rápido ascenso y caída del pecho del otro hombre, la respiración de Blaine era tan errática como el suya, su corazón latía tan rápido. El doctor se inclinó muy lentamente. Ya nada los separaba. Los labios a una pulgada de rozarse, podían sentir el aliento del otro llenando sus fosas nasales y la boca. Sólo un pequeño movimiento, eso es todo lo que necesitaban...

"Para". Kurt pensó que debía de haber entendido mal. Blaine no puede querer que se detenga ahora. Eso sería un castigo cruel e inusual!

"No puedo... Lo siento mucho Kurt!" Blaine se dejó caer al suelo, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y colocando la cara sobre el dorso de sus manos.

Kurt se quedó en estado de shock por un momento antes de darse cuenta. Blaine no había venido esta noche para ser romántico Había venido en busca de ayuda. Había venido para que lo consuele. De lo que él estaba huyendo no importaba. Tenía que socorrer a un amigo, no a un amante. Al menos por esta noche...

"No, bueno, yo soy el que lo lamenta. No debería haber empujado. Sabía que estabas vulnerable esta noche. Soy un idiota." Kurt se sentó también y se golpeó la cabeza contra un armario, sintiéndose increíblemente frustrado consigo mismo.

"No lo hagas." Blaine alzó la cabeza al sentir que Kurt se golpeaba la cabeza una vez más, pasandole una mano por el pelo castaño en un intento de calmar la frustración del otro hombre. "Yo soy el que apareció en la puerta. Yo soy el que te pedí que me abrazaras... Y no se detuvo en un primer momento, cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos... ya sabes... empezando a sentir las cosas." Él se ruborizó intensamente.

"¿Acabas de tener una regresión a la escuela secundaria en lo que se refiere a tu desarrollo emocional?" Kurt objeto con burla y los dos se rieron.

"Ok, dijiste que me querías contar algo, y me gustaría oírlo ¿Podemos pasar del piso de la cocina al sofá Me estoy poniendo viejo y mi trasero no va a durar mucho acá".

Se sentaron en el sofá con las tazas de té recien hecho, se acurrucaron bajo mantas separadas. Kurt se sentó en silencio y esperó a que Blaine comenzara. A partir de ahora era su show.

"Estoy algo casado."

Kurt sintió sus manos y una manta húmeda, que crecia; sin siquiera registrar que sus dedos habían dejado simplemente el control sobre su taza de té y se derramaba por todas partes.

**... ... ...**

Blaine se quedó mirando el techo. No había manera posible de que durmiera esa noche. Ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente debería haberle dicho a Kurt sobre su situación mucho antes que esto. Él realmente nunca había tenido la intención de engañarlo. Fue una combinación de que el momento oportuno nunca llego y el hecho de toda la mierda que pasaron él y Alex hace dos semanas; él realmente había considerado estar solo. Se detuvo a considerar toda la situación desde el punto de vista de Kurt, dandose cuenta de que había sido muy injusto con el doctor. Le había coqueteado y de plano le había dicho a Kurt que estaba interesado en la pasar el nivel de su relación en algún momento, pero aún tenía que decirle que él estaba, de hecho, todavía casado con otro hombre. Blaine agarró la almohada detrás de su cabeza, sofocado su cara, tratando de ahogar su gemido de frustración tanto como sea posible.

_**... ... ...**_

_Expresión de Kurt se volvió fría y casi enojado al oír la palabra 'casado'. Blaine estaba seguro de lo que había perdido. El enfermero corrió a la cocina, tomando un rollo de toallas de papel para limpiar el té. Limpió todo silenciosamente y tomó el jarro de agua fría para colocarlo en una cesta que había notado en el baño. Volvió para encontrar una sala vacía, le entró el pánico. (Eso es todo. ¡Se acabó antes de empezar.) Segundos más tarde oyó la puerta del dormitorio abierta y Kurt salió al pasillo detrás de él con ropa limpio y seca. Kurt pasó junto a él para sentarse rígidamente en una silla completamente en el otro lado de la habitación._

_"Ok, habla."_

_Él, efectivamente, iba a explicar la situación en su totalidad. Le dijo a Kurt absolutamente todo. Las peleas, lo terriblemente infeliz que había sido, básicamente acerca de ser un padre soltero incluso durante el matrimonio, el engaño, todos los detalles de la última gran pelea, la manera en que se fue y finalmente los sucesos que habían ocurrido aquella misma tarde que lo habían llevado a la puerta de Kurt. La expresión de Kurt había cambiado a lo largo de la historia. En momentos Blaine vio simpatía y compasión. Algunas veces incluso se vio la ira feroz, el destello en el rostro del otro hombre, que Blaine estaba seguro de que era dirigido hacia Alex. La mejor parte fue cuando la ira se había ido seguida de una mirada distinta, de protección. Al final sólo parecía cansado, y realmente lo estaba._

_Kurt sentía muy cansado. Cansado por Blaine, cansado por la niña acurrucada con su hijo dormido y cansado por él mismo. Toda la situación era agotadora... y confusa. Después de sentarse en silencio durante varios minutos, con lo que Blaine considero como una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, se levantó y se acercó a un cofre que había en un rincón de la sala, sacó unas sabanas y una almohada. Él, de nuevo en silencio, hizo señas a Blaine de moverse del sofá y rápidamente hizo una cama._

_"Anda a dormir a mi habitación. Yo voy a dormir acá". Dijo mirando a Blaine a los ojos de nuevo y, mientras estaban lejos de donde empezaron, ya no había ningún enojo o resentimiento en su tono._

_"Absolutamente no. Yo voy a dormir acá. Hiciste más que suficiente por mí esta noche."_

_Kurt asintió con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Se detuvo cuando vio a Blaine ceder visiblemente. El médico se dio la vuelta y se acercó al sofa de nuevo. Blaine sabía que Kurt quería extender la mano y abrazarlo, o por lo menos agarrar sus manos, pero se contuvo._

_"Lo que dije antes es cierto. Vos y Addy son bienvenidos acá todo el tiempo que necesites. Todavía estoy acá como tu amigo. Yo no me voy a alejar sólo porque sé que no voy a meterme en tus pantalones." Kurt trató de hacer una broma, mientras Blaine hacía todo lo posible para reírse saliendo una tos ahogada en su lugar. Tampoco era el momento para divertirse mucho._

_"Lo que dije esta mañana en lo de tu mamá y tu papá sobre que mi vida es complicada, es cierto; pero todavía quiero algo más con vos, no importa si se complica, yo todavía quier..."_

_Kurt levantó la mano. "Tengo que dejar esta conversación por esta noche. Lo siento. Siento que estoy enojado. Esta situación no es tu culpa, me doy cuenta de eso. Bueno, excepto por no decirme que estabas casado antes de que estuviéramos tan cerca. No voy a estar enojado por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar." Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras un nudo se instaló en la garganta._

_"Buenas noches"._

_"Buenas noches"._

_**... ... ...**_

Hubo un sonido en la sala, Blaine se quito la almohada de la cara. Se sentó esperando ver a Addy buscándolo, confundida después de despertarse en una cama que no era la suya. Lo que vio en su lugar hizo que su corazón dejo de... latir.

"No puedo dormir sabiendo que estamos acá por propia voluntad." Una lámpara se encendió iluminando de repente la habitación. Kurt se quedó al otro lado de la habitación, al lado del interruptor; pero Blaine podía ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos. Blaine dio un paso cauteloso hacia él, sintiéndose todavía con mucha incertidumbre, pero sabiendo que no podía permanecer lejos de este hombre por más tiempo. Se sentía atraído hacia él como un imán.

"No entiendo esto. No entiendo por qué nos tuvimos que conocer de esta manera. ¿Por qué no nos hemos encontrado antes de conocer a Alex? ¿Por qué no hemos podido ser felices juntos?"

Blaine se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, entendiendo exactamente lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, pero al no tenia respuestas.

"Tenes que venir a dormir conmigo en mi cama. No puedo estar lejos de vos. Sé que realmente nos acabamos de conocer, pero cuando... sólo lo sé. Necesito abrirte u necesito que me abraces." Blaine sólo podía mirar y sentir su respiración acelerarse, temeroso de que si se movía más iba a romper el hechizo mágico que estaba causando a todos el estar bien con el mundo. Kurt comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

"Ahora, cuando digo dormir me refiera a d.o.r.m.i.r., al sueño real. Nada puede suceder entre nosotros. No mientras que estés todavía está casado".

"Por supuesto. Estoy de acuerdo."

Blaine seguía inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Kurt le tendió la mano.

"Vamos".

Sus dedos se encontraron, encajando juntos. La oscuridad cayó otra vez cuando Kurt accionó el interruptor de la luz una vez más.

**... ... ...**

Blaine parpadeó lentamente, sintiéndose más seguro y más feliz cuando se despertó, más de lo que él podía recordar. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de repente inundaron su cerebro y sintió una extraña combinación de tristeza y paz completa.

Las cosas iban a ser un poco incómodas con Alex. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Iban a necesitar más tiempo de lo que a ellos les gustaría, además estaba tema del divorcio. Blaine apenas podía pararse a pensar en la custodia. Addy era su mundo. Suspiró y volvió sobre la almohada tratando de sacarlo de su mente.

_(Sí, sí, la razón de que tenga paz total y absoluta!_ ) Kurt estaba a su lado vuelto un poco lejos de Blaine. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, aún en un sueño profundo. Blaine sonrió para sí mismo. Se acercó para acomodar un hilo de color marrón oscuro, el cabello despeinado por dormir había caído en la frente del otro hombre.

Habían empezado la noche completamente abrazados. Las extremidades tan enredadas que no se distinguía quién era quién. De alguna manera se habían desviado de la que había pasado. Blaine sintió una punzada de pérdida entre sus brazos. Se deslizó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y con cuidado abrazo a Kurt, sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras ponía el edredón a su alrededor. Mientras acomodaba a Kurt debajo de la manta, accidentalmente le dio un codazo, lo que le hizo despertarlo. Kurt asomó un ojo abierto y le dio a Blaine una mirada de mal humor por encima del hombro antes de moverse y de un tirón envolviéndose completamente junto con el hombre más bajo. _(Ok, así que este hombre tiene mal humor por las mañanas. Me siento un poco mejor acerca de mí, ahora.)_ Kurt apoyo la cabeza aún más en su pecho, Blaine comenzó a correr los dedos distraídamente por el pelo castaño. Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron de nuevo con la sensación.

"Todavía estoy un poco enojado con vos."

"Lo sé."

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? Cuanto le durara el enojo a Kurt?

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/T:** Perdón por no contestar los reviews, estoy a mil para poder salir de vacaciones tranquila y con cada cosa en su lugar! Obviamente desde ya, Gracias a todos!

* * *

_**Capitulo 14**_

"Muy bien, munchkins. ¿Hacemos pancakes en forma de corazón o como Mickey Mouse?" dijo Kurt mientras estaba batiendo los ingredientes. Miró a los niños de tres años que estaban compartiendo el asiento en la ventana escalonada a un lado de la mesa de la cocina, con una ceja levantada.

"Mickey! Mickey!" Addy gritó de emoción mientras Elliott miraba divertido asintiendo amablemente.

"Mickey sera", respondió Kurt, mientras vertía cuidadosamente la mezcla sobre la plancha caliente.

Blaine entró en la cocina frotándose los ojos soñolientos Se había quedado dormido de nuevo, sintiéndose increíblemente contento con Kurt en sus brazos, y el despertar sólo lo había dejado más solo de lo que él creía que era probablemente razonable. Caminó detrás de Kurt y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro del medico, viendo como le daba forma a el alimento. Kurt se sentía tenso al contacto y lo vio mirar hacia la mesa, como para ver cómo el contacto físico estaba afectando a sus niños. Sin embargo, ellos estaban completamente absortos en una versión de ojo-espía en donde Addy estaba haciendo espionaje y Elliott trataba de adivinar al señalar, sin prestar atención a sus padres en lo más mínimo. Blaine se alejó al detectar el malestar del otro hombre. Kurt miró después de mover de un tirón las dos cabezas de Mickey y dio un suspiro resignado pero feliz mientras tiraba del dobladillo de la remara de Blaine, solo para sentir el contacto otra vez. Blaine suspiró también con gran satisfacción, volviendo a colocar la barbilla sobre el hombro una vez.

"¿Por qué Mickey o corazones son las únicas opciones para pancake?"

"Debido a que los círculos son aburridos y esas son las dos únicas formas que se hacer". Kurt dejo el producto terminado en frente de los niños, dándoles su propio desayuno individual de Disney. Elliott sonrió y dio las gracias a su padre con una inclinación de cabeza, contestado con un revuelto de pelo en remplazo de habitual "de nada".

"Gracias, Sr. Kurt! Los pancakes de papá son siempre globos". Dijo Addy mientras atrincheraba con gusto.

"Bueno, muchas gracias, princesa." Blaine respondió con indignación. Addy se limitó a sonreír a su padre con la boca llena, completamente ausente de su sarcasmo.

"¿Puedo solicitar corazones?" Blaine se movió detrás del hombre una vez más, Kurt se movió de nuevo a la plancha; esta vez envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre.

Kurt sonrió y vertió la masa. "Trato hecho".

Ellos hablaron poco después del desayuno para continuar con su plan para esa noche, la "cita de amigos". Tampoco consideraron prudente señalar que los amigos no suelen pasar la noche con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas. Ambos hombres tenían toda la intención de dejar que eso suceda de nuevo. Acordando, tácitamente; de que cualquiera que sea esa relación iban a necesitar discutirlo todo con más detalle. Seguramente esa misma noche. Ambos sintieron una combinación de ansiedad y expectación.

Blaine le había pedido a Jeff y Nick que cuiden a Addy esa noche. Kurt señaló, que sería que tal vez para Addy sería mucho más fácil quedarse en su casa con Elliott, como Rachel y Finn iban a estar con Hailey para cuidar a los niños. Blaine estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo que eso tenía mucho más sentido. De esa manera, Addy se podría acostar directamente si tenía sueño, ya que iban a pasar la noche (una vez más) en la casa de Kurt. Lo habían discutido casi todo ampliamente, mientras que los niños veían algunos dibujos animados y se decidió que, hasta que Blaine estuviera un poco más seguro acerca de dónde estaban las cosas con Alex, lo más seguro era quedarse donde estaban.

Después de decidir el plan de acción, Blaine volvió a su casa solo para empacar una maleta pequeña para él y Addy, por lo menos tendrían su propia ropa. Lo que se encontró al llegar le hizo estar más agradecido que nunca de no haber pasado la noche en ese lugar. Su puerta estaba raspada y golpeada como si alguien hubiera estado tratando de conseguir que se abra. Se quedó mirando fijamente al principio, sintiendo que iba a vomitar. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, deslizó la llave en la cerradura y entró. Afortunadamente, todo en el interior parecía estar intacto. Rápidamente echó algo de ropa y artículos de higiene personal para él y su hija en la maleta. Se disponía a salir de nuevo cuando oyó algo. Arrastrándose lentamente hacia arriba desde las habitaciones traseras, con el corazón en la boca, escuchó a alguien en fuera, golpeado en su puerta principal. Agarrando el primer objeto contundente que pudo encontrar, abrió la puerta listo para golpear en la cabeza a alguien.

"Oh señor! Chico, casi me matas del susto!" dijo el conserje de la construcción de Blaine, antes de volver a su trabajo en la puerta.

Blaine visiblemente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con alivio y le tendió la mano para ayudar al hombre más viejo de nuevo a sus pies. "Lo siento mucho. Estoy un poco nervioso".

"Está todo bien, hijo. Siento haberte asustado. Estaba echando un vistazo más de cerca a la puerta para ver si podía arreglarlo, antes que vuelvas con tu niña. No quería que ella se asustara cuando viera los golpes."

"Muchas gracias, señor. Realmente aprecio eso". Blaine salió de la sala para examinar el daño una vez más con el otro hombre.

"No te preocupes, es mi trabajo. Me alegro de que estés aquí ahora. Estaba a punto de buscar tu número para que poder informarte de lo que pasó anoche."

Blaine lo miró sorprendido ante esto. "¿Viste lo que pasó?"

"Sí, bueno, he oído la conmoción al final de las escaleras. Creo que todos en el edificio lo hicieron." Blaine sintió ese sentimiento enfermo en su estómago otra vez y se armó de valor para escuchar lo que venía. "Alrededor de las 10 pm de anoche oí unos golpes fuertes, como alguien golpeando contra una puerta o pared, y un montón de gritos. Tengo algunas llamadas de sus vecinos, quejándose de algún hombre loco tratando de golpear a tu puerta y maldiciendo." La cabeza de Blaine empezó a girar. "Llamé a la policía sólo para estar seguro y luego vine hasta aquí para comprobar las cosas. El hombre estaba completamente fuera de si. Estaba bastante incoherente por lo que decía, yo no entendí mucho. Le dije que la policía estaba en camino y se fue antes de que pudieran llegar hasta aquí." El hombre miró a Blaine con preocupación. "Tome nota de una cosa que estaba murmurando mientras se iba. Dijo: 'Ellos me pertenecen. . Él no va a salirse con la suya'".

**... ... ...**

Lo siguiente que Blaine supo era que estaba vomitando en el baño, mientras el conserje le daba, torpemente; palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de no mirar.

"Disculpe si me entrometo, Pero ¿quién diablos era ese hombre?"

Blaine hizo una pausa por un momento, con la boca llena de agua para quitar el sabor a vómito. Escupiendo en el fregadero, suspiró y se dejó caer para sentarse en el inodoro. "Mi marido. Estoy tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que se convierta en un ex." Levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre, esperando la inevitable mirada de molestia o disgusto. La que no apareció, en su lugar apareció un gesto de comprensión.

"Realmente lo siento por ti, hijo. Eso es una mala situación. Te voy a decir una cosa, si yo fuera usted trataría de encontrar otro lugar para alojarme por un tiempo. Usted necesita estar a salvo junto con la niña". El conserje se echó hacia atrás para sentarse en el borde de la pileta y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada mordaz al hombre más joven.

"Gracias. Creo que lo haré. Nos alojamos con un amigo anoche y sé que podemos permanecer ahí por más tiempo, si es necesario. Lo siento por las molestias que esto le ha causado... y por la interrupción de los vecinos". Blaine estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura. Dejó caer la cabeza ligeramente antes de volver hablar, "Entiendo totalmente si usted quiere que me mude a causa de esto".

El hombre mayor miró a Blaine apreciativamente por un momento antes de hablar. "Mira, sé como funcionan las cosas. Sólo porque tu marido es un bastardo no significa que usted lo sea, y no es tu culpa. Me sentí bien contigo desde el primer momento. Usted y dulce su niña. Tengo que ser honesto; sin embargo, sabía que algo estaba pasando cuando usted vino aquí de repente, preguntando por mi departamento disponible y luego irse a vivir sin muebles a excepción de un pequeño puf". El conserje terminó con una sonrisa y Blaine se encontró sonriendo un poco.

"Aquí está lo que pienso, hijo. Estoy seguro de que no te voy a expulsar a causa de tus circunstancias, pero no creo que sea seguro para usted estar aquí tampoco. Ha conseguido un lugar en mi corazón... me recuerdas a mi hijo." Blaine lo miró sorprendido por esto y el otro hombre se aclaró la garganta. "Sé que firmó un contrato de arrendamiento, pero parece que te vendría bien un descanso. ¿Qué tal vamos de mes a mes por ahora? Ya has pagado hasta Agosto. Eso nos da dos semanas antes del final de mes. Toma ese tiempo y ve si puedes mejorar las cosas. Si queres seguir adelante y pagar para septiembre, si tienes pensado estar realmente aquí o no, eso depende de ti."

Blaine se quedó mirando por un momento. "No... No sé qué decir, Señor. Eso es muy generoso de su parte! Usted realmente no tiene que hacer esto, lo último que quiero es ser un inconveniente..."

"Oh, Por favor! Inútil es discutir, soy un viejo demasiado terco. Pregúntale a mi esposa", dijo guiñándole un ojo a Blaine. "Además, ¿de qué sirve la vida si no se puede ser alguien el ángel de la guarda de alguien de vez en cuando." Le palmeó el hombro con brusquedad, haciendo que el hombre más joven se pusiera de pie, preparándose para salir. Blaine lo siguió rápidamente.

"Realmente, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente. Esto significa más para mí y Addy de lo que usted pueda imaginar." Blaine estaba pensado seriamente en abrazar al hombre y dio un paso ligero hacia adelante, pero su conserje sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, mirando incómodo ante la idea de las cosas sensibles. Blaine dio marcha atrás rápidamente, recordando que no todo el mundo era una máquina de abrazos.

"No quiero entrometerme, Señor; de verdad que no. Pero, por favor, ¿puedo preguntarle acerca de su hijo? Es que no puedo sacar eso de mi mente" Blaine se arrepintió casi de inmediato, al ver el dolor en los ojos del otro hombre. Estaba a punto de disculparse profundamente y rogar que se olvidara de su pregunta cuando el otro hombre comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

"No he hablado de él en años, sabes. Es como que si yo no hablara, entonces en realidad no sucedió".

Silencio. Blaine no dijo nada, sintiendo que el hombre se limitó a recoger sus pensamientos.

"Él salió del closet cuando tenía 17 años. Fue un camino difícil para él. Luchó con la aceptación de quién era durante mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin salió me sorprendió, pero le aseguro que iba a amarlo de todos modos. Su madre, aunque... no veía las cosas de esa manera. Hizo su vida miserable hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria y para entonces ya lo había perdido. Él se trasladó a Nueva York. Hizo todo lo posible para seguir en contacto conmigo, sabiendo que no sentía lo mismo que su madre. Y estoy muy agradecido por eso."

Blaine estaba fascinado por completo. Eso fue sin duda lo último que había esperado que venir de la boca del hombre mayor.

"Él estaba muy feliz, ¿sabes? Encontró un gran tipo, John; se casaron un año después e incluso adoptaron a un niño pequeño. Marcus." A esta altura la voz del hombre se quebró ligeramente y su labio tembló por un momento antes de recuperar el control. "Las cosas se veían bien... entonces sucedió. El crimen por odio. Estaba caminando por la calle una noche, pensando en sus cosas y pasó. Nunca supe los detalles, sólo sé que cuando lo encontraron no respiraba más."

No hubo lágrimas en los ojos del conserje y su voz era monótona, pero su rostro se veía significativamente mas demacrado, que los minutos anteriores. Lo mismo no se pudo decir de Blaine. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del joven mientras escuchaba la historia contada con una emoción tan poco obvia frente a tanto dolor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto?"

"Uff... Bueno, en Noviembre van hacer ocho años."

"Lo siento mucho. Sé que estas palabras no son suficientes y realmente no ayudan en nada..." Blaine se detuvo desesperadamente queriendo abrazar al otro hombre, pero sin saber lo bien que se recibirá. Así que lo hizo de todos modos.

El anciano titubeó por un momento ante la sorpresa, sin embargo dio a Blaine unas palmaditas en la espalda un poco torpes antes de alejarse.

"Lo siento mucho, Señor. Tiendo a ser un poco más físico. Me olvido de que no todo el mundo es igual a mi." Blaine soltó una risita, las disculpas eran decididamente tristes, mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

"Está bien, muchacho. Te lo agradezco".

"Sabes, me siento terrible. Sé que probablemente me ha dicho su nombre cuando nos mudamos en pero estoy completamente ciego en este momento..." Blaine se acercó para un apretón de manos.

El otro hombre la tomo con firmeza. "No te preocupes. Es Paul. Paul Karofsky."

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

Blaine entró en la estación de policía, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a pesar de sentirse mal al respecto. En el momento en que había dejado su departamento, empezó a sentir miedo. El temor de que Alex lo estuviera esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. O que hubiera encontrado a Kurt y se hubiera fugado con Addy. Ni bien ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente le había enviado un mensaje de texto Kurt para comprobar que su niña estuviera bien. El miedo iba a estar en cada momento de su vida, de ahora en adelante, viviría con miedo. No podía dejar que sea así.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?"

"Sí, tengo que presentar una orden de restricción."

**… … ...**

"Cariño, ya estoy en casa!" Blaine intentó parecer despreocupado, alegre cuando entró por la puerta de la casa. Kurt salió de la cocina con un delantal salpicado de harina y sonreía hasta que vio la expresión tensa en el rostro de Blaine.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y rápidamente tiró de él para sentarse en el sofá, sacándose el delantal.

"¿Cómo haces para leerme tan bien cuando no hace mas de dos semanas que nos conocemos?" Blaine llevo la mano de Kurt hasta sus labios y besó los pálidos dedos ligeramente. Kurt sólo le dio leve sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Bueno, 'cosas' no están muy bien que digamos, pero estoy físicamente bien". Kurt acaba de ver, esperando a que continuara.

"Te voy a contar todo en un segundo, te lo prometo. Estoy todavía aturdido. Necesito un minuto. ¿Puedo acurrucarme con vos?"

Kurt sonrió: "Claro, amor." Se deslizó hasta el fondo en el sofá y tiró para que Blaine estuviera sentado entre sus piernas y con la parte posterior de la enfermera hacia el pecho del doctor.

( _Él me pide que le espere cuando está molesto se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Creo que un poco me encanta!_ )

( _Me acaba de llamar amor!_ )

Kurt acarició los brazos de Blaine con dulzura, apoyando la cabeza contra los rizos.

Blaine le acarició la cabeza. "¿Dónde están los niños?"

"Siesta. Hicimos galletas y hubo una pequeña pelea de harina, quede completamente agotado. Se quedaron dormidos hará cosa de 20 minutos." Kurt respondió, alzando la muñeca para echar un vistazo a su reloj. Bajo la mano, agarró la de Blaine y lo abrazó. "Muy bien, señor. Te he dado dos solidos minutos. Derrame. Creo que ambos sabemos cómo se ponen las cosas si no me lo decís lo que pasa de inmediato."

Blaine sabía que Kurt se estaba burlando de él, pero había algo real detrás de esa observación, estaba seguro. Esa herida en particular estaba bastante fresca, ambos sentían un pequeño pinchazo. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Kurt y se acurrucó pecho a pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro con fuerza.

"Lo siento. Todavía estoy arrepentido... te diré todo lo que quieras". Kurt comenzó a protestar, pero mas que nada a sentirse ser lengua larga; sin embargo, Blaine lo detuvo. "Está bien. Tienes razón, me lo merecía... siempre y cuando no sea nada contra mío."

"Por supuesto que no", suspiró Kurt. "No es justo que lo siga echando en cara. Bien, yo te perdono oficialmente. Estamos avanzando. No lo voy a traer de nuevo". Dijo frotándole la espalda afectuosamente y acomodando al otro hombre para quedar frente a frente en el sofá. Suspiró con satisfacción.

"Alex anoche fue a mi departamento." Blaine se sentía tenso.

"Okaaay". Blaine casi podía oír el cerebro de Kurt trabajar, pensando en todo lo que podría haber sucedido. Rápidamente conto la historia completa de principio a fin, terminando con la presentación de la orden de restricción.

La sala quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Una vez que Kurt proceso toda la información, le dijo. "Wow, eso es mucho. Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Voy a llamar a mi amigo, Puck. Solía ser un oficial de policía y es un investigador privado. Me sentiría mejor si esta cerca de nosotros como ayuda extra. Sé que presentaste la orden de restricción, pero no hay nada que la policía realmente puede hacer a menos que la viole y yo preferiría que eso no suceda ". Kurt empezó a apretar más y más fuerte a medida que hablaba hasta que Blaine estaba empezando a sentirse gravemente asfixiado.

"Necesito. Respirar. Cariño". Blaine se ahogó en pequeños jadeos.

"Oops, lo siento cariño". Kurt se rió un poco. ( _Gaga! Nos estamos llamando con sobrenombres de pareja!_)

( _Ahora estoy soñando! Por mucho que mi vida se convirtió en una mierda estoy feliz en este momento!_ )

"Eso suena muy bien, pero un investigador privado parece que va a ser caro. No estoy seguro de que me puedo permitir eso".

"Es tu día de suerte. Como sos el n... amigo de un médico exitoso, no va haber problema. Además, sé que Puck me va hacer un buen precio." ( _Oh, Dios mío, casi me dijo novio! Vamos que se puede!_ )

( _A punto de decir novio! Una vez que mi vida no es una mierda completa, meto la pata!_ ) "Kurt, no..."

"Si me llegas a decir 'Kurt, no tenes que hacer eso' voy a gritar. Quiero hacerlo porque me preocupo por vos. Además, te vas a quedar acá, así que la protección es para mí y para Elliott. No discutas conmigo."

Blaine suspiró con resignación y se conformó con besar el hombro de Kurt en respuesta. "¿Cómo sabes que es un hecho que él te hará un buen precio?"

"Digamos que él apareció en mi puerta a las dos de la mañana, goteando sangre de su frente y que necesitan puntos de sutura después de una cita que salió mal."

"Y yo pensaba que había tenido algunas malas citas".

"Era una luchadora profesional y sus avances románticos no eran apreciados".

Se hizo una breve pausa. "Oh Dios mío, esto es divertido!" Los dos hombres se echaron a reír de eso.

"Voy a hacer esa llamada, ¿por qué no vas a tomar una siesta antes de esta noche. Pareces agotado". Kurt levantó una mano para correr los dedos por los rizos negros con dulzura.

"Creo que lo haré si realmente no te importa. Tuve un par de días agotadores". Blaine acarició la mano de Kurt felizmente, como un pequeño cachorro.

Kurt se rió y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza. "Adelante. Duerme bien. Te voy a despertar con tiempo suficiente para prepararte."

Blaine caminó por el pasillo, con ganas de descansar un poco, pero se detuvo brevemente en la puerta de Elliott para el ver a su hija. Los dos niños yacían inmóviles en la cama del niño, pequeños suspiros de aliento salían de sus bocas. Estaban uno frente al otro en la almohada con los dedos entrelazados. Addy se veía tan feliz. Así en la paz. Así en casa.

**… … ...**

Blaine se despertó lleno de pánico y confusión de un par de horas después con un fuerte grito que sonó aterradoramente como Addy. Apenas incluso pudo procesar donde estaba, se lanzó de la cama, casi resbalando en la pared en calcetines. Corrió por el pasillo pensando que su corazón seguramente se iba a salir de su pecho. ( _Si ese bastardo la toco, lo mato!_ )

"¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!" Addy chilló de nuevo, con una risa contagiosa al hombre con mohawk que la hacia girar en círculos alrededor de la sala por debajo de los brazos. Kurt estaba sentado en el brazo de un sillón, sonriendo ampliamente, y Elliott estaba esperando en la cola, saltando con un entusiasmo salvaje que era raro que el niño pequeño.

Blaine tropezó en el cuarto, todavía a medio camino del pánico y con una sensación completamente desconcertada. Kurt se levantó rápidamente y corrió al lado del hombre, dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"Oh, no, no, no, cariño! Está bien. Está bien. Siento mucho que te hayamos despertamos de esa manera!" Blaine asentía con la cabeza, sintiéndose todavía trastornado pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que Addy, de hecho, estaba muy bien.

"Yo otra vez, tío Puck! Yo!" Puck se detuvo a medio balanceo, colocando a la niña abajo, casi en cámara lenta mientras miraba entre Kurt y Elliott con incredulidad.

Kurt sonrió y dijo: "Sí, por fin sucedió" Sabia que para ese amigo especial no era necesario una larga explicación.

Puck sonrió, tomó al niño y empezó a girar como lo había estado haciendo con Addy. "Claro que sí, Sport".

Blaine se sentó en una silla, por fin completamente despierto y consciente de que todo estaba bien. Sonrió débilmente a Kurt cuando le paso un brazo reconfortante a su alrededor. "Así que, más palabras del increíble Elliott, ¿eh?"

"Eso parece. También dijo 'esto es yum' cuando le daba de comer la anoche, y esta tarde le dijo a tu hija que era una tontería durante nuestra galletita/fiasco/harina". Kurt estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el orgullo que sentía por su hijo lo hacia prácticamente brillar.

"Se me olvidó decirte que me dijo buenas noches, anoche." Kurt miró a Blaine con una expresión que habla de amor sospechosamente antes de parpadear rápidamente y hablando con una voz un poco áspera.

"Creo que él piensa que eres muy especial. Ha hablado ya dos veces." Kurt tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa aún más brillante. Blaine no le dijo lo feliz que esto lo hacia .Simplemente abrazó al médico en respuesta.

"Está bien, bros. Vamos a tener todo resuelto antes de que llegue la noche. Hey man, soy Noah Puckerman. Encantado de conocerte". El hombre mohwaked había terminado de jugar con los niños y se acercó con la mano tendida.

"Blaine Anderson, es un gusto conocerte." Blaine se levantó y estrechó la mano con firmeza, pensando para sí que se ven un poco loco este hombre y su presencia intimidante era justo lo que necesitaban.

Kurt se levantó y dio paso a los niños para llevarlos de vuelta a la habitación de Elliott. "Voy a dejar que ustedes hablen en privado."

"Así, Hummel me puso al corriente de todo lo básico", informó a Puck a Blaine mientras se sentaban juntos.

"Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué te dijo? "

"Bueno, que tu marido es un idiota importantes, y eso es ser gentil. Está buscando el divorcio, pero hay complicaciones, ya que es un matrimonio del mismo sexo. Y lo más importante es que recientemente fue que se volvió loco cuando le dijiste que no podía ver a la niña. Presentaste una orden de restricción, pero todavía estás asustado de por tu hija por razones obvias. Ahí es donde entro yo.

"Sí, si." Blaine se sintió aliviado de que no tenía que volver a contar mismo cuento otra vez. Había llegado a la cima de su capacidad emocional en los últimos días. Esta era sólo una razón más para esta con Kurt.

"Sólo tengo una cosa que me preocupa", observó Puck el otro hombre con cuidado. "¿Cómo sabía donde vivías? Estoy asumiendo que no se lo dijiste."

"No pensé en eso también. Él es una de esas personas que tiene todo tipo de conexiones, así que supongo que él puso a alguien a buscarme. Eso es lo que me pone más nervioso. Si nos encontramos una vez que va a ser capaz de encontrarme de nuevo. No quiero que le pase nada a Kurt ni a Elli."

"Esto es lo que te sugiero" Puck llegó a su lado, sacó una computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir. "Empiezo haciendo algunas vigilancia de 24 horas para vos y tu hija. Entre yo y mis tres muchachos. Vamos hacer capaces de llevarlo a cabo con bastante facilidad. Además, voy a hacer una pequeña investigación sobre la mierda esta y ver si podemos estar siempre un paso por delante de él."

Blaine no esperaba esto "Eso suena muy bien, pero tengo un par de preguntas e inquietudes." Puck asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. "En primer lugar, pensé que eras sólo un investigador. Parte de lo que estás describiendo suena como a seguridad privada."

"Por suerte para ti tengo experiencia en ambos campos. Yo no anuncio la parte de seguridad al público en general ya que el riesgo es mucho más alto." Blaine se sintió culpable de esto y abrió la boca para preguntar por qué vale la pena el riesgo. "Oye, no lo pienses. Estoy feliz de hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué más hay en tu mente?"

Blaine asintió con gratitud y continuó: "Bueno, estoy un poco preocupado por el costo de todo esto. Tengo que admitir que la tranquilidad que traerá probablemente será más que genial, pero soy un enfermero. No estoy seguro de cómo puedo... "

Puck lo saco de sus preocupaciones. "Ha tomado cuidado de, hombre. Yo y Hummel son cuadradas".

Blaine suspiró con frustración: "Y se lo agradezco, lo hago, pero no es necesario que todos se encarguen de todo por mí. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo!" Puck miró con sorpresa al arrebato y Blaine tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable.

"Oye, lo entiendo. Sos un hombre, que quiere hacerse cargo de su propio negocio, cuidar de su familia. Puedo respetar eso, confía en mí ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, aunque?" Blaine asintió. "Te das cuenta que la vida no es para manejarlo solo, ¿verdad? Nosotros no estamos destinados a asumir todo por nosotros mismos. Para eso están los amigos y la familia."

Blaine se sorprendió por un momento, no esperaba este tipo de profundidad y sensibilidad del otro hombre. Él sólo había contado con Jeff, Nick y Wes cuando se trataba de amigos confiables. Y su familia, bueno, era apenas un modelo de apoyo. "Yo no soy de la familia y apenas me conoces."

"Bueno, sí, pero Hummel es básicamente una familia para mí. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Cualquier cosa que necesita contaba con él. Y bueno, por si no lo sabes ya, aquí el hada madrina está loco por vos." Blaine nunca se hubiera imaginado que de un apodo despectivo podía salir algo tan amoroso. "Si alguien es importante para él, entonces es importante para mí." Puck dio un rápido movimiento de su cabeza para mostrar la firmeza de su declaración.

"Gracias." Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta. No se limitó a sentir gratitud por sí mismo. Estaba agradecido de que el hombre al que amaba, a su vez, era amado tanto por los que lo rodeaban.

( _Espera, el hombre que amo? Oh por dios..._ )

**… … ...**

Rachel y Fin se había presentado en la puerta de Kurt alrededor de las 6:30, con Hailey. Addy y Elliott ya había cenado y se sentaban en el suelo del salón mirando libros. Hailey, siendo la mayor del grupo, trataba de demostrar lo inteligente que era, había insistido en participar y leer los libros 'adecuadamente' a los niños más pequeños. Ninguno de los adultos tenía el corazón para decirle que ella simplemente estaba recitando las historias en lugar de leerlas, ya que la mayoría de las veces decía las partes equivocadas. Los otros niños estaban felices de escuchar y lo que era bastante impresionante.

Kurt y Blaine se había sentado con los dos adultos, para explicar exactamente y con sumo cuidado lo que estaba pasando con Alex y Addy. Sentían que era justo que Rachel y Finn supieran todos los detalles antes de aceptar la responsabilidad de cuidar a la niña. Después de estar seguros que Puck estaba justo al cruzar la calle haciendo vigilancia Rachel se relajó visiblemente y les aseguró que iban a estar bien.

"No te preocupes. Soy un trabajador social, trato con padres insanos todo el tiempo." Los otros dos hombres se habían reído de respuesta de Finn, agradecido de que la pareja estaba tan a gusto.

**… … ...**

"¿A dónde?" Kurt preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del lado del pasajero de su vehículo. Blaine se deslizó, sintiéndose ridículamente cursi con lo feliz que le hizo el gesto. Alex se había burlado siempre en estas cosas diciendo: "Es humillante cuando dos hombres hacen cosas por los demás. ¡Por el amor de Dios, yo no quiero ser tratado como una mujer y yo espero que ningún chico querría eso tampoco." Blaine siempre había pensado que estaba de acuerdo, a pesar de que en el fondo se sentía decepcionado cuando Alex le daba un portazo en las narices. No lo creía ahora. Cuando Kurt abrió las puertas para él era cualquier cosa menos degradante. Fue todo lo contrario, de hecho. No había ningún hombre en el papel de la mujer. Sólo había dos personas, cuidando lo suficiente para hacer pequeños gestos cariñosos.

"A cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando este con vos." Blaine sonrió de manera cursi cuando Kurt gimió ligeramente y cerró la puerta.

"Esa fue una línea ridículamente cursi", comentó Kurt secamente mientras se colocaba en el lado del conductor y se disponía a salir. Blaine podía ver claramente la sonrisa escondida, sabía que al médico no le importaba. "Hay un lugar tailandés que me encanta. Es una lugar pequeño, pero lo recomiendo si eso suena bien para vos". Blaine habló unas palabras de asentimiento antes de que Kurt continuara vacilante. "En realidad estaba pensando que podríamos pasar." Blaine miró con curiosidad.

"Claro, lo que quieras está bien para mí. ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?"

"Bueno, tenemos bastante que discutir esta noche y me gustaría un poco de privacidad para ello... hay un lugar secreto que es especial para mí y si estás dispuesto Pensé que podríamos ir allí." Kurt estaba sonrojando a este punto, sus nervios de secundario miraban hacia el otro hombre haciéndolo dolorosamente obvio, esperando que su idea fuera rechazada.

"Me parece perfecto". Blaine se acercó a dar el brazo del otro hombre un apretón ligero pero luego se apartó. Sabía que había estado muy físico con Kurt últimamente y no quería parecer demasiado pegajoso. "¿Por qué pareces tan nervioso?"

Kurt esperó unos momentos antes de responder e incluso entonces habló con cuidado. "Yo estaba pensando en Alex. Siempre teniendo a querer estar en control, por lo menos cuando algo me conviene. Sólo... lo último que quiero es recordártelo de alguna manera. Tenía miedo de que al hacer planes sin consultarle te afectaría demasiado. "

Blaine sintió que su garganta se cerraba con ese pensamiento ( _Nunca este hombre deja de sorprenderme?_ ) "Eso es tan increíblemente atento, Kurt. No te imaginas lo que eso significa para mí." Extendió la mano, agarrando la mano derecha de Kurt apoyada en el volante, tirando hacia la consola central para sostenerla, sin importarle ya la forma en que se encontraban. "Por mucho que lo aprecio, no tenes que preocuparte por este tipo de cosas. No podrías ser como Alex ni aunque lo intentes. Sí, él es un idiota dominante, y lo más importante es que nunca, ni una vez trató de ser romántico. Cuando probamos, tomaba el control de nuestros planes y era siempre por razones puramente egoístas. Todo lo que haces irradia amabilidad y el deseo de ver a otros felices. Créeme, tú y Alex son dos mundos separados en mi mente."

Kurt asintió mostrándose complacido y le apretó la mano a cambio. Ellos continuaron el resto del viaje en un cómodo silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Hicieron una breve parada para recoger su comida para llevar y regresar al coche para dirigirse al destino secreto de Kurt.

"Ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista?" Blaine se quejó con una mueca falsa.

"Paciencia". Kurt sonrió y frotó ligeramente su dedo pulgar sobre la mano que sostenía.

Blaine se sorprendió al ver tirar de ellos en el estacionamiento del hospital. "Umm, vamos a trabajar? Yay?"

"No, no trabajar; Tontito." Kurt se rió. Aparcó en un lugar casi detrás del hospital junto a un pequeño lote arbolado. Le dijo a Blaine de tomar la comida y estiro la mano hacia el asiento de atrás para tomar una manta que había dejado allí. Tomó la mano del enfermero y lo llevo por un estrecho sendero entre los árboles.

"¿Usted me lleva a un lugar oscuro y aislado para aprovecharse de mí?" Blaine coqueteó.

"Depende de lo buen chico que seas." Kurt dijo en respuesta.

(_Por Dios, yo estaba bromeando! Ok, estoy increíblemente contento que estoy caminando detrás de él para que no pueda ver lo "feliz" que hizo a una parte de mí..._)

(_Dulce Lady Gaga, Kurt! Enfriarte ahora mismo! Sólo estaba bromeando! Pensa en partes femeninas. Curvas, poco atractivo, partes femeninas. Yup, eso es todo. Todo está bajo control._ )

En ese momento entraron en un claro y se encontraron en lo alto de una pequeña elevación que daba a la ciudad de Lima desde la distancia. Blaine estaba fascinado por la suave luz que emanaba de las casas y edificios. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y suave desde la distancia. Kurt lo estaba observando cuidadosamente para medir su reacción cuando él extendió la manta y estableció la comida.

"Esto es hermoso, Kurt. Absolutamente precioso". Blaine se sentía sorprendido de encontrar un lugar de tanta belleza en una ciudad bastante pequeña.

"Me alegro de que te guste. Aquí es donde vengo cuando las cosas en el hospital me superan y sólo necesito un descanso." Kurt sonrió con timidez.

Se instalaron juntos en la manta, para luego comer. Durante un tiempo se habló de cosas pequeñas y aleatorias. Películas favoritas, libros favoritos, su amor mutuo hacia todas las cosas Disney y Vogue. Cuanto más hablaban más se dieron cuenta que tenían en común.

De repente, comenzaron hablar sobre sus hijos. Blaine habló del camino de la maternidad subrogada y Kurt sorprendió al compartir cómo había adoptado a Elliott. Se sentía tan íntimo y conmovedor conocer los detalles de la vida del otro.

"Ok, así que como esto es una especie de primera cita. Aquí va la pregunta ¿Qué te hizo ser médico?" Blaine preguntó con la boca llena de Pad Thai.

Kurt arrugó la nariz, "Umm, eso es asqueroso." Le entregó a Blaine una servilleta y se recostó sobre los codos antes de contestar. "Creo que una semilla se plantó cuando mi mamá murió al tener yo ocho años. Recuerdo que estaba tan reconfortado por el personal del hospital cuando se enfermó y murió. Después, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón y casi se muere. Ahí fue cuando realmente lo supe. El médico de la sala de emergencia le salvó la vida. Sólo sabía que desde ese momento yo quería ayudar a la gente en todo lo que podía. Especialmente los que han tenido que pasar por las mismas cosas por las que pase yo".

Blaine miró al doctor con ojos cariñosos. "No tenía ni idea de que habías pasado por tanto. Lo siento."

"Todo forma parte del pasado y me ha hecho quien soy hoy, así que..." Kurt se encogió de hombros. "¿Y tú? ¿Por qué enfermero?"

Blaine tomó una respiración profunda. "Cuando yo tenía catorce años... fui golpeado casi hasta la muerte por odio." Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe con una mano sobre su boca para cubrir el ruido de angustia por el otro hombre. "Yo estuve en coma por casi una semana y cuando me desperté tenía meses de recuperación y terapia física antes de que me cure completamente. Había una enfermera que trabajaba en el hospital donde me recupere. Cada día estaba a mi lado alentándome cuando lo necesitaba, me consolaba e incluso me gritaba un poco cuando me disponía a darme por vencido." Blaine sonrió un poco al recordar que era a la vez feliz y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Kurt sólo deslizó cerca y puso el brazo alrededor del hombre más pequeño, apoyando su cabeza para descansar en el cabello rizado. "Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Sólo sabía que quería ayudar a la gente, especialmente los niños que habían pasado por experiencias similares a la mía."

"No tenía ni idea de que había pasado por tantas cosas", bromeó Kurt en voz baja.

"Me hizo lo que soy hoy". Blaine se inclinó hacia el lado de Kurt, abrazándolo para acercarlo más a él.

"Es algo así como que estaba destinado a ser, ¿eh?" El corazón de Kurt corazón latía salvajemente. ¿Qué había querido decir? Blaine oyó claramente lo que la mente pregunto. Mientras esperaba con ansiedad una respuesta. No lo hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

"Realmente lo fue."

Kurt se preparó para lo que sabía que tenía que venir después. (_Aquí es donde se resuelve el panorama._) Kurt suavemente empujó al otro hombre, volviéndose de modo que estaban sentados rodilla con rodilla. "¿Qué somos? ¿Qué es esto?"

"N-no lo sé. ¿Qué queremos ser?" Blaine respondió vacilante, pidiendo a Kurt con sus ojos que nunca lo abandonaría.

"Yo te pregunté primero."

Silencio.

"Uno de nosotros va a tener que decir lo que piensan primero!" Blaine se rió.

"Ok, cobarde, empiezo yo; ya que estas muy asustado". Kurt envió al otro hombre una mirada insolente y unieron sus manos una vez más. Blaine le disparó un puchero pequeño pero permaneció en silencio, con el corazón golpeando tan rápido como el del médico.

Kurt tragó un trozo pequeño de miedo y miró a Blaine a los ojos. "Quiero estar contigo. Para siempre. Sé que es ridículo por muchas razones. La más pequeña de las cuales es que nos acabamos de conocer. La más grande es que tenes un marido psicópata que hace imposible ver un futuro previsible... pero yo sólo quiero estar con vos. No me importa. No importa el problema que pueda causar. No me importa lo difícil que puede ser. Sólo que te quiero a vos y a Addy en la mí vida y la de Elliott. Me haces feliz. Haces a Elliott feliz, que es vital para mí en una relación. Probablemente la razón por la que no he tenido una desde que me convertí en padre. Yo sólo te quiero. Quiero estar con vos". Las dos últimas frases fueron pronunciadas en voz baja, con el miedo que empezaba a surgir. No sabía si podía manejar el rechazo después de abrir su corazón completamente. Blaine se acercó de inmediato y ahuecó la mejilla del otro hombre con la mano.

"Oh, Kurt. Quiero exactamente lo mismo. Estoy loco por vos y Elliott. Addy y yo no podríamos haber pedido una mejor familia para ser parte. Me haces tan feliz. La forma que has llegado a tanto mi hija y a mi... que se me va la razón... Con sólo estar cerca de vos me haces sentir como si estuviera flotando." Se sonrojó ante la vulgaridad, pero continuó, a sabiendas de que sólo decía la verdad. "Sólo quiero estar con vos también. Para siempre, si me lo permites."

Se sentaron en silencio de nuevo, el corazón todavía acelerado, pero esta vez con anticipación en lugar de miedo. Se acercaron, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que los labios suaves se conectaron. Fue un beso corto, casto. Labios cerrados, que duraron sólo unos segundos, pero en ese momento el mundo se detuvo por un momento. Una paz y una alegría que no había conocido hasta entonces llenaban sus almas.

"Wow". Los dos se rieron al darse cuenta de que había pronunciado la palabra misma, al mismo tiempo exacto.

"Ven aquí" Blaine cayo sobre la manta y tiró a Kurt con él, haciendo que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en su pecho. Kurt pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, mientras que Blaine, a su vez, lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"No me gusta arruinar el momento, pero creo que tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas."

"No. No hables, solo abrázame".

"Lo digo en serio, Blaine. Tenemos mucho que considerar aquí."

"No escucho. Sólo abrazo".

"Vamos, yo no puedo ser el único adulto en esto. Nuestra situación es un poco precaria. Primero de todo, no podemos ser todo cariño delante de la gente, especialmente de los niños."

"Deja de hablar. Sólo abrázame de nuevo."

"En segundo lugar creo que tenemos que estar de acuerdo que no podemos ser... íntimos... mientras todavía estás casado con Alex."

"Hablaremos más tarde. Necesito mis abrazos".

"Blaine!"

"Bien. ¿Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esas dos cosas, podemos volver a abrazarnos?"

"Sí".

"Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. Abrazos ahora".

"Sí, señor".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**N/A:** Gracias a todos de nuevo por las críticas! Me hacen sentir que vuelo :) Por lo tanto, voy a admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa por el giro de Karofsky en el último capítulo... y me dejaron alucinando! Siento ponerte triste, pero me pone contenta de que les haya gustado! Entonces el conejito de la inspiración vino a visitarme y me llevó a un one-shot de "Un nuevo comienzo" con esta historia en particular en mente. Yo lo voy a publicar simultáneamente a este capitulo. Por favor, échale un vistazo y me dejas saber lo que piensas! Se llama "Ángel de la guarda". Mucho Amor para todos!

**N/T:** Perdón por la demora! Pero el volver a la rutina se me complico un poco... Con respecto al One-shot ya estoy trabajando en la historia, próximamente estará para la lectura de todos. Entre nos, es hermoso!

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Mucho Amor!

Besos!

Gi!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **PickingViolets.**

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo! Son increíbles!

**Advertencia**: Abuso de Sustancias

* * *

_**Capitulo 16**_

El cristal del marco de la imagen se estrelló contra la pared. Alex se quedó allí, jadeando de rabia, antes de ir a recuperar el elemento que había tirado. Sacó la fotografía de entre las astillas de vidrio, apoderándose de ella con fuerza. La foto mostraba a él junto a Blaine y a una Addy de dos años de edad, en algún día de campo que su compañía había lanzado un año atrás. Blaine sonreía alegremente con Addy acurrucada fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras que Alex estaba sentado justo fuera de ellos con una sonrisa que sólo parecía genuina, si no lo había estudiado muy de cerca. Si Alex había estado en su sano juicio hubiera sido capaz de mirar la fotografía y ver objetivamente la distancia con sus propios ojos. Si él hubiera estado en su sano juicio hubiera sido capaz de pensar con claridad acerca de todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes, y darse cuenta de que tal vez Blaine tenía un punto al dejarlo, y alejar a Addy de él. Él no estaba en su sano juicio, aunque.

Todo había comenzado esa primera noche después de que Blaine se había ido con Addy, cuando había vuelto a casa para descubrir que estaba solo. El dolor había sido insoportable. En ese momento hubiera sabido que él merecía perderlos.

**... ... ...**

_Era una porquería de persona, una mierda. Había pasado los últimos tres años apenas reconociendo la existencia de su propia hija. Por si fuera poco, había engañado a su marido e intento golpearlo. Blaine se había ido. Addy se había ido. Nunca regresarían._

_Comenzó bebiendo toda la cerveza de la casa. Sólo había cinco, apenas una manta para el dolor. Se trasladó al vodka. Un poco mejor. Sintiendo la borrachera instalarse, se sentó en el sofá a disfrutar de la sensación de adormecimiento. A través de la niebla del alcohol un pitido lejano atacó sus sentidos. Tanteó a ciegas por un momento, no siendo capaz de encontrar la manera de detener el ruido molesto. Finalmente, su mano tropezó con su teléfono. Eso es lo que era. Un mensaje de texto._

_Para Alex: Como la vieja bola con cadena finalmente se ha ido, ¿por qué no voy a tu casa?. Por fin podemos hacer lo que sea, donde sea, cuando sea - Travis_

_Alex apagó su teléfono. Había comenzaron a presentarse nuevos niveles de desesperación. Eso le hizo entrar en pánico. Sumergiéndose rápidamente del sofá e ingresando en el cuarto de baño, hurgando en el armario hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Tenía que ser todavía aquí. Blaine siempre fue cauteloso como enfermero, pero olvidadizo como persona. Su marido había tenido la intención de eliminar completamente el Vicodin correctamente, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Finalmente reclamo su tesoro cayendo en sus manos y tragó sin dudar. Para luego caer en la cama poniéndose a llorar a la espera del feliz sueño inevitable llegue._

... ... ...

Un mes más tarde si había estado sobrio durante una hora era mucho. No había forma posible de poder ir más allá. En el momento en que podía sentir que la culpa se establecía, empezaba otra vez. No lo podía manejar. Claro, que siempre había sido un idiota. Era muy consciente de esto, y siempre tenía la intención de cambiar. Algún día. Pero ahora... ahora había intentado atacar dos veces a su esposo, el hombre que amaba o había amado alguna vez por lo menos. También había perdido la oportunidad de tratar de ser un buen padre. Él tenía la intención de acercarse a Addy, de verdad. Los bebés eran desordenados, y los niños pequeños eran abrumadores. Iba a esperar hasta que se hiciera un poco mayor, cuando era para él más fácil. Ahora esa oportunidad se había ido y todo era su maldita culpa. Al menos eso era lo que sabía cuando estaba sobrio... por lo que nunca estuvo mas sobrio. Cuando estaba borracho entumecido o pasado de narcóticos era capaz de olvidar todo eso y culpar a otros por su situación. Blaine. En un momento se había llegado a una explicación patéticamente confundido en cuanto a por qué el tema de Blaine era completamente su culpa. No podía recordar lo que era entrar en razón. No importaba. Blaine estaba equivocado. Su marido le había quitado todo... y que tendría que pagar.

... ... ...

Recepción de los papeles del divorcio y la orden de restricción que Blaine había presentado fueron el colmo. Algo dentro de Alex se rompió. Dejó de ir a trabajar. Apenas comía. Incluso dejó de estar en contacto con Travis y los otros dos hombres con los que estaba. Tenía un único objetivo ahora. Haría cualquier cosa para que su esposo pague. La orden de restricción haría las cosas difíciles, pero definitivamente no era imposible... sólo necesitaba tener cuidado. Por el momento, jugaría. Obedecería a las limitaciones de la orden de restricción; bueno, al menos se molestaría en ocultarse cuando estaban a la vista. Él respondería a los papeles de divorcio, contrataría a su propio abogado e incluso iría mas lejos como para decirle a Blaine, a través de sus abogados por supuesto, que no iba a pelear por la custodia de Addy. Quería que Blaine estuviera cómodo. Que sintiera que todo iba bien. Para olvidarse del posible peligro. Entonces sería cuando atacaría.

... ... ...

El investigador privado que contrató había hecho bien su trabajo. Alex tenía todas las direcciones que pensaba eran pertinentes. La primera era la del departamento de Blaine, aunque Alex se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su marido no se estaba hospedando allí. Fue varias veces para ver si el coche de Blaine estaba allí. En su lugar, se encontraba con el administrador. Ese era el hombre que había llamado a la policía en la primera noche. Ese hombre estaba sin duda en la lista de Alex.

La siguiente era la guardería de Addy. Tendría que alejarse del lugar cuando Blaine le deje y la recoja. La casa estaba en un callejón sin salida y no había ningún lugar para él como para aparcar sin posibilidad de Blaine no pueda verlo. Esperaría hasta media mañana, cuando sabia que Addy estaría jugando afuera con los otros niños. No la iba a observar porque la amaba o la quería. Ese barco ya había zarpado. La iba a observar porque sabía que podía ser algo valioso para utilizar en contra de Blaine. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. En parte porque un hombre mayor vivía allí, siempre llevaba una gorra de béisbol, y parecía estar siempre alerta cuando los niños estaban fuera. Y en parte porque, después de ver a la niña con trenzas por mucho tiempo, un dolor empezaba a tirar de su corazón. A esa altura, no podía permitirse eso.

El tercer lugar en su lista era Lima Memorial. Este era el lugar en el que podía estar a gusto. Había todo tipo de lugares para esconderse y un montón de oportunidades para pasar de incógnito. No por los disfraces. No era como que estuviera loco ni nada. Sólo una gorra de béisbol, tal vez algunas gafas de sol y, definitivamente, ropa barata. Blaine nunca lo reconocería con ropa barata. Había ido incluso de compras a Old Navy.

El hospital era el lugar que le daba la mayor satisfacción de ver a Blaine con la guardia baja. También era el lugar que le daba más rabia. Todos los días que su marido trabajaba llegaba con otro hombre. Al principio Alex pensó que se trataba simplemente de una situación de compañerismo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era más que eso. El verlos hablar, el ver las miradas amorosas que le daban, el aferrarse a las palabras del otro hombre. Era repugnante. Él los miraba y su piel se ponía de gallina. Eran pequeños toques. Un ligero apretón de manos. Un abrazo rápido. Una mano brevemente frotando la espalda de una manera suave. De vez en cuando, un beso en la mejilla cuando creían que nadie los estaba mirando. Alguien los estaba observando, y ese alguien se estaba enojando todos los días.

El último lugar fue el descubrimiento más reciente. Había sentido curiosidad por saber en donde Blaine y Addy estaban, porque ya no se alojaban más en el departamento. Éste lo descubrió por su cuenta. Un día después de que Blaine retiro a Addy de la guardería, los estaba esperando en la carretera principal. Salió después de ellos, cuidando de permanecer unos cuantos coches detrás. Blaine se había detenido en la entrada de una pequeña casa donde estaba aparcado un todoterreno. El vehículo le parecía demasiado familiar. Él había visto como Blaine y Addy se bajaron del coche... pero no estaban solos. El mismo hombre con el que su marido viajaba al trabajo todos los días salía del asiento del pasajero y un niño pequeño salía detrás de Addy. Los dos hombres se paseaban por la acera, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro brevemente, alejándose cuando los niños reclamaron su atención. Alex vio todo rojo.

**... ... ...**

Era un martes por la noche. Alex estaba probando un nuevo lugar donde esconderse. Había descubierto la noche en que encontró donde Blaine estaba, que alguien además de él estaba vigilando la casa. _(Una camioneta con vidrios polarizados? ¿En serio? ¿Podrían ser más obvios?)_ Al menos sabía cómo ser discreto. Se había acostumbrado a alquilar coches diferentes cada día, así no podía ser reconocido. No podía estar seguro de si era la policía o seguridad privada, pero él no quería correr ningún riesgo. Estaba estacionado en una calle lateral de la casa. Bastante lejos, pero si él se inclinaba apenas a la derecha podía distinguir el patio delantero. La familia improvisada todavía no había llegado a la casa y Alex estaba esperando. Estaba cada vez más cerca y más cerca de hacer su movimiento. Él sólo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno en que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Mientras esperaba, sacó la bolsita del bolsillo de su camisa. El Vicodin recientemente había dejado de tener el efecto deseado y había pasado a algo más fuerte. Un hombre de su oficina, algún contador, lo había enganchado. Sacó un pequeño trozo del cristal, golpeó el polvo con la punta de su navaja y rápidamente hizo una línea. Sabía en el fondo de su mente que era peligroso hacer esto donde claramente se podía ver, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que necesitaba una solución y lo necesita ahora. A medida que la droga avanzaba, comenzaba a ser feliz de nuevo. Estaba drogado y feliz.

Lo que él no sabía era que, desde un coche apartado a unas pocas casas, lo estaba observado a él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Cortito pero efectivo!

Como siempre el link a la historia original www. fanfiction s/ 8310952 / 1 / A-Fresh-Start

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Mucho Amor!

Gi!


End file.
